Ash's Little Mishaps
by Aoi Hyoudou
Summary: A series of funny one-shots that involves around Ash and your favorite anime characters from the Pokémon series. Some one-shots can be really, REALLY random at times, so you have been warned! Update #23 - The Flu Shot!
1. Pink Plushie

**Johan07: **As you may know, while I'm working on **The Ōra Prince **and its chapters, I decided to do a small, but yet fun project other than **The Sky Has No Limits **and this is it. I hope you guys don't mind.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters from Pokémon.

**Rated: **K+

**Genre (s): **Humor/Family

**Word Count: **1,337

**Pairing (s): **None

**Character (s): **Ash (13-14), and Delia (early-40's)

**Summary: **A series of funny one-shots that involves around Ash and your favorite anime characters from the Pokémon series. Some one-shots can be really, REALLY random at times, so you have been warned!

* * *

><p><strong>Ash's Little Mishaps<strong>

**Pink Plushie**

He couldn't believe it…

Of all the things in the world…

…why did his mother have to buy _**THAT **_thing?

Why couldn't it be something cool?

But knowing his mother, cool was second to none when it comes to cuteness, in her terms. Especially when the color pink comes into play.

"So what do you think, honey?" The young mother asked her son who was standing right in front of her with a blank daze look on his face, while she was holding out _something _that was pink and cute right in front of his face.

"Um…"

What did he think? What can he say? His mother was holding out something that shouldn't exist at all. Sure, it may look cute, but only to those who were under the age of five, and maybe to those who act like his mother. But other than that, the pink plushie was just plain creepy, especially its haunting blue plastic eyes and that taunting smile on its face as if it was telling him that it was out to get him. But needless to say, there was no way he was going to hurt his mother's feelings by speaking out his true feelings about her plush doll.

No…

The only thing he can do is lie and hope for the best.

…Even if it was going to bite him in the butt someday, he was willing to take the risk.

"…It looks cute, Mom…" Ash replied awkwardly while eying the Wigglytuff-like doll closely. It was no bigger than his Pikachu.

"You really think so, baby?" The young mother squeaked in joy. The young boy hesitated for a brief second before nodding. "Great!" She chirped excitedly, pushing the doll a bit closer to her boy, in hopes he will take it from her without hesitation. "Because I got it for _you!_"

At that moment, his entire world came crashing down on him. "MOM!"

"Come on, baby. Don't be like that. You said it yourself that it was cute."

"That's before I didn't know it was for me, Mom!" He argued, still blushing.

"Well, now you know."

"But… Mom…"

"Come on, sweetie. Just take it. Please…" Delia begged her son with the worst-case scenario that any mother can do to her child. That's right, folks. You guess it. The young mother was using the infamous puppy-dog eyes look. No one can resist saying no to that look and Ash was no exception.

"Okay, Mom…"

"Thank you, sweetie!"

Sighing, Ash slowly accepts the kind gift from his mother. And once he was holding it in his hands, he couldn't help, but take notice of his mother's ongoing stare. He had a bad feeling about that stare. He knows she wants him to do something with his new toy and he know exactlywhat she wants him to do with it.

"No, Mom. I won't do it."

"But… Ash…"

"No."

"Come on, honey."

"No, Mom!"

"Please, baby…" She was giving her son the puppy-dog eyes look once again, but this time… it wasn't going to work like last time because Ash was trying his best to resist it.

"No way, Mom, I'm not doing it and that's final!" He claimed, looking away from his mother while still holding the pink plushie in disgust.

"But… honey…" Tears started to form within the young mother's eyes. "I want to see you hug it…"

"Not in a million of years, Mom."

The moment she heard that, Delia placed her hands over face and cried, but she wasn't crying for real. She was faking it, in order to make her son look guilty, which totally did the trick.

"…Fine, Mom." Ash turned his mom who was still faking her cries. "I-I'll… do it. Just please stop crying already." He told him in a gentle tone.

"Do you really mean it?" The young mother asked while keeping her face hidden.

Sighing, Ash nodded. "Yes, Mom…"

"Great!" Delia suddenly chirped with a big grin on her face. "Then hurry up and do it, honey!"

At that moment, Ash's eyebrows twitched in annoyance. If the young boy didn't know any better, he had the feeling that his mother just used the oldest trick in the book and outsmarted him. Talk about a low blow. But needless to say, he had no choice, but to keep his word, despite being tricked by his own mother. No matter how degrading and embarrassing it was, he had to do it, in order to make his mother happy.

Sighing, Ash turns his attention away from his grinning mother onto his pink toy. That _thing _still gives him the creeps. It was practically mocking him with its stupid fake eyes and its stupid artificial smile. _When this is over, I'm going toss you in the lake or worse… Let Snorlax sit on you._

With no time to waste, Ash pushed aside his pride and pressed the pink plushie against his chest, and hugged it tightly. As soon as he did, his face suddenly lit up when the Wigglytuff doll made a cute squeaking sound, causing his mother to giggle.

"See, honey, that wasn't so bad."

"Yes, it was…" Ash muttered under his breath, his face still burning up from the embarrassment.

Just then, an evil idea came to Delia's mind, something that was going torment her son for the rest of his life. "Oh, honey~"

Uh-oh, Ash didn't like the sound of that tone. His mother was definitely up to something and that mischievous smile on her face told the story. "Y-Yeah… Mom?"

"Wait here while I'll go fetch a camera. I want to take a picture of you and your new plushie."

"MOM!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Poor, poor Ash. His mother is so evil. Hate to have her as my mother. What do you guys think? At any rate, I hope you guys like this funny segment between Ash and his mother. It was cute, but funny as well. Any who, if you guys have any suggestions on who should I do next with Ash or what funny theme I should do for the next one-shot, please don't hesitate. At any rate, please R &R! Thank you! Until next time, peace out!**

**P.S. - You know the drill. All proofreading and editing credit goes to **_Final Heir__!_

**Johan07**


	2. Who Do You Like?

**Johan07: **As you may know, while I'm working on **The Ōra Prince **and its chapters, I decided to do a small, but yet fun project other than **The Sky Has No Limits **and this is it. I hope you guys don't mind.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters from Pokémon.

**Rated: **K+

**Genre (s): **Humor/Friendship

**Word Count:**

**Pairing (s): **None

**Character (s): **Ash (13-14), Gary (14-15), and Brock (18-19)

**Summary: **A series of funny one-shots that involves around Ash and your favorite anime characters from the Pokémon series. Some one-shots can be really, REALLY random at times, so you have been warned!

* * *

><p><strong>Ash's Little Mishaps<strong>

**Who Do You Like?**

"Um… guys…? What are we doing outside in my backyard?" Ash asked his two best friends who was standing right in front of him after they dragged him away from his house during the reunion party that was taking place at his home. The young trainer was a bit clueless on why Brock and Gary suddenly dragged him away from their other friends. Even Pikachu, who was resting on his trainer's shoulder, was a bit baffled by the two boys' sudden action.

Sensing that the coast was clear with no one around to eavesdrop on their private conversation, it was the perfect time for the two boys to tell their naïve friend about the reason why they took him away from the party and brought him here.

"All right, Ashy-boy…" The raven-haired boy stared at his former rival when he spoke. "…The reason we dragged your clueless butt out here is because there is something we would like to get off our chest." Gary carefully explained.

"Okay…" Ash blinked. "What is it?" He asked.

There was a moment of brief silence until…

"Ash… Who do you like?"

The young trainer blinked at the Pokémon breeder. "Who do I like?" He titled his head to the side. "What do you mean, Brock?"

Grunting, Gary slapped his forehead in disbelief. _How dumb can he be? Even a Slowbro can understand that question and that's saying a lot._

Chuckling slightly, Brock tried again with his question, but only this time… in a form that even Ash can understand. "What I'm trying to say is... are you interested in anyone by any chance?"

"Ooh…" Did the clueless boy finally understand what his two friends were trying to ask him? Not even close. "…Um, that's nice of you to ask that, Brock, but sorry… You're a good friend and all, but I don't like you in that way."

"No, no, no, no, no, no! I didn't mean it LIKE THAT!"

"Oh yes you did, Brock."

"GARY!"

"What? It's not my fault you got rejected by Ashy-boy here." Gary laughed.

"GARY…!"

"Okay, okay, okay. You don't need to shout, man. I'm not deaf." Gary sighed, ending his laughing fits before something bad happens to him. Soon the spiky-haired Pokémon trainer would turn his attention right back to Ash. "Alright… Ash, listen up and listen closer because I'm not going to repeat myself again."

"Okay…"

"Who… Do… You… Like…?" Gary slowly paused on each word, in hopes his clueless friend would understand his question.

"Ooh… You mean who do I like…?"

"Yes, Ash…" Gary sighed in frustration. "Who do you like, as in which girl do you have a crush on?" He rephrased his question into a meaningful matter.

"Ooh… Now I get it. So you guys want to know who I like and have a crush on, right."

"That's what we were trying to ask you the first time, idiot." Gary said, grunting at his clueless boy's stupidity.

"Why didn't you say so?"

"We just did, moron."

"No, you didn't." Ash argued.

"Yes, we… Ugh, forget it. Just tell us who you like already before you start giving me a headache, Ash." The spiky-haired boy grunted, massaging his temples.

Brock nodded. "Yes, I have to agree with Gary here. Just tell us who you like, Ash. And don't worry; your secret is safe with us." He told his friend with a smile.

"Um… okay…"

"Is it Misty?" Gary suddenly asked with an evil smirk on his face.

"W-WHAT? No! She's just a friend!"

"Okay, how about May or better yet Dawn?" Brock asked. Ash shakes his head.

"May is just a friend, like Misty and Dawn is like a little sister to me."

"That's understandable." The Pokémon breeder nodded his head at his friend's explanation before moving on to his next choice. "Then Zoey?"

"I respect her, but I don't feel that way with her."

"Okay… how about those other two tomboy girls? You know the one with green hair that acts like you and the purple-haired one."

"You mean Angie and Anabel?" Gary nodded. "They're just friends, too." The spiky-haired boy sighed in frustration.

"Boy, Ashy-boy, you're such a picky person."

"What's that supposed to mean, Gary?"

"Nothing…" Gary sighed again before turning his attention away from his frowning friend onto Brock who was still thinking about the other possible candidates. "Is there anyone else, Brock?"

"Well…" Brock cupped his chin and pondered for a brief second. "…There is that one girl named Iris, but she's too far interested in that one guy named Cilan than Ash." Gary clearly nodded to that. "…And there is that other girl named Bianca, but she's too much of a handful for Ash to handle." Gary nodded his head once again.

"That's true." He sighed. "So… in conclusion… there's no one left."

"Well… there is one." Gary raised an eyebrow at that. What did Brock mean by that? Who was left? "…And that person is…"

"Cynthia!" Ash suddenly said, causing his two friends and his Pikachu to give him weird looks.

"Uh… yeah… Cynthia…" Brock said slowly while still staring at his friend. He didn't know why his friend just shouted out Cynthia's name, but he did hit the nail right on the head. Cynthia was the last person who came to his mind. But wait a minute… does mean Ash had a small crush on his mentor? Maybe, or maybe the fact that Ash was just being Ash. Even so, it was a little suspicious. Even Gary had the same idea.

Just before they could even question their friend about his sudden action, the young trainer suddenly took off with a goofy grin on his face, leaving his two friends wondering what just happen.

"Uh… what was that all about?" The breeder asked his friend while scratching his head in confusion.

Gary shrugged. "Who knows? Sometimes even _I _can't understand what Ashy-boy is thinking about, but at least we know one thing from all of these."

"That Cynthia could be his secret crush?"

"Nope," Gary shook his head and grinned. "Even better than that,"

"Which is?"

A teasing smirk suddenly tugged against the corner of the spiky-haired boy's lips. "At least, I _wasn't _the one who got rejected by Ashy-boy."

"GARY!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Poor, poor Brock. Even Ash rejected him. When will he get a break? Maybe one day, he will. But other than that, did you guys enjoy the small hints of Rayshipping? Nice, huh? Even so… does it prove anything? You'll be the judge of that. Any who, if you still have any ideas on whom and what theme I should do with Ash next, then please do not hesitate to speak up your mind. Other than that, I hope you like this funny segment between Ash, Gary, and Brock. Please R & R! Until next time, peace out!**

**P.S. - You know the drill. All proofreading and editing credit goes to **_Final Heir__!_

**Johan07**


	3. Donut

**Johan07:**While I'm working on this little project, I decided to bring back **The Legacy of Ōra **since **The Ōra Prince **isn't working for me due to its story plot was heading nowhere fast. I hope you don't mind. After all, **The Legacy of Ōra **has been getting a lot of demands, as of late. Once again, sorry for always dropping a story for another story, it's a bad habit.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters from Pokémon.

**Rated: **K+

**Genre (s): **Humor/Friendship

**Word Count: **1,675

**Pairing (s): **None

**Character (s): **Ash (13-14), and Bianca (15-16)

**Summary: **A series of funny one-shots that involves around Ash and your favorite anime characters from the Pokémon series. Some one-shots can be really, REALLY random at times, so you have been warned!

* * *

><p><strong>Ash's Little Mishaps<strong>

**Donut**

It wasn't her fault…

…And it wasn't his fault either.

Accidents happen.

…But sometimes he wonders if all these klutzy run-ins were nothing more, but lousy attempts than a coincidence to get him wet, so she can see him strip down naked in his boxers. Whatever the case was, he didn't blame her for all the times she got him wet. No, it wasn't her fault. And for that, there was no need for her to apologize to him repeatedly after each incident.

"You can stop apologizing, Bianca." The young trainer said to his female rival who was stilling bowing her head back and forth while he was drying off his soaked hoodie in front of a campfire that suddenly appeared after his little incident with his klutzy friend. "I'm not mad at you." He told her with a warm smile on his face, hoping his message was getting through to her.

"But…" Bianca slowly regained her composure and gave her rival/friend a sad look. She wanted to believe his words, but she couldn't. Deep down inside, she knows it was her fault for knocking him into the water fountain and got him soaked from the waist down. "…It was my f-…"

"It wasn't your fault, Bianca." The young trainer abruptly interrupted the young woman before she could even finish her sentence. "It was just an accident. No harm done. So don't worry about it, okay?"

"But…"

"Just be careful, all right?" Ash offered her another smile.

"Fine…" The clumsy trainer sighed before smiling happily at the young boy before her. "Next time, I'll be more careful. I promise."

Ash smiled to that.

**The Next Day**

"Mm… It looks like I got everything on Mom's list." Ash said with a donut in his mouth while double-checking his mother's grocery list with a free hand.

If you were wondering, Ash was doing an errand for his mother since she was too busy at home to do it for herself. At first, the young boy wasn't too happy that he was out doing his mother's grocery shopping for her, but after a little bribe of Brock promising him that he would make his infamous _**Oh, my god! I can't believe it's marshmallow soup!**_, Ash couldn't resist saying no to that offer, thus he was off to do his mother's little errand. And now that he was done, it was time for him to head back so Brock can fulfill his promise to him.

"All right, Pikachu…" Ash turned away from the list onto his buddy who was busy licking a bottle of ketchup, next to his side. "…Lets head back."

Just before the pair could make any progress to move forward, a familiar scream caught their attention. "OH, NO! OH, NO! OH, NO! LOOK OUT!"

Quickly, Ash and Pikachu turned their heads over to the direction where they heard the scream and spotted Bianca running towards them wildly. The moment Ash saw her running towards his direction; the first thought that came to his mind was…_SAVE THE GROCERIES…! AND MY DONUT!_

Not wanting to repeat the same incident from before, Ash did the smartest thing he ever did in his entire life, which was… make a break for it. But just as he was about to, his attempt was cut short when his crazy rival/friend crashed into him, sending him flying.

Ash flew and flew before landing face first into the town square's water fountain.

***SPLASH***

After fully recovering from head-on collision with Ash, the clumsy blonde slowly turned her attention over to the direction where she heard the loud splash. From there, she spotted her dear friend/rival completely soaked. Knowing what she did wrong, the young girl quickly raced over to her friend's side. "Ash!"

Hearing his name being called on, the wet boy moved his attention straight ahead to see his dear friend rushing towards him with a guilty look spreading across her face. He knows Bianca felt bad for what she did to him, but there was no need for her to apologize. As he said before, it was just an accident. No harm done… yet.

As Bianca was making her way over to him, Ash took notice that all the food and all of the supplies from his grocery bag were now on the ground. And what was worse than that was his precious jelly-filling donut that he was munching on earlier was now on the ground, covered in dirt.

This was a nightmare.

Not only does he have to go back and redo his grocery shopping, he didn't get the chance to finish his jelly goodness. What a shame. What else could possibly go wrong?

And just then…

***SPLAT***

At that moment, Ash saw _something _that crushed his heart. Just as his rival/friend was moving in, her right foot unexpectedly stepped on the jelly donut, causing the young trainer to freeze up like a statue, anime-style. He couldn't believe it. His poor donut was being punished after being dropped to the ground, that poor donut.

***SPLAT***

***SPLAT***

Just seconds later, Pikachu trample over the last remains of his trainer's donut, causing the young boy to freeze up even further. The yellow mouse quickly stopped in his tracks when he took notice of his trainer's strange behavior. He didn't know why Ash was so frozen up like that. Did something happen? After a few moments of staring at his trainer, Pikachu shrugged his shoulders. Whatever the case was, it wasn't his problem. For all he knows, it was probably something stupid.

"Ash, are you okay?" Bianca asked as she finally made her way over to her friend/rival's side.

Ash didn't say anything.

"Please, Ash, answer me." She begged her friend with a pleaded look on her face.

Once again, Ash didn't say anything. Although he did snapped out of his state and lowered his head down, causing the young blonde to look really worried now.

"Ash, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to push you into the fountain again, but you need to get out before you catch a cold." She tried to reason as she extended a hand out to the young trainer. "So please… don't be mad at me. I'm very sorry."

After hearing that apology, the young trainer suddenly clasped the young blonde's hand with his head still down. Bianca smiled at her friend/rival and was about to yank him out from the fountain until…

An evil smirk tugged against the corner of Ash's lips.

With one strong pull, Bianca was yanked forward by Ash and no sooner would the young girl screamed her lungs out before falling face forward into the water with a loud splash.

***SPLASH***

Ash giggled.

His revenge was completed.

Although Bianca didn't like how Ash just suddenly pulled her in with him without warning. That was so mean on his behalf. "ASH, what was that for?" The soaked blonde demanded while glaring angrily at the giggling boy before her.

Ash grinned. "That's what you get for all the times you got me wet."

Bianca pouted. "That was so mean."

"Maybe it was." The young boy could help, but smiled. "But there was another reason why I did it."

"Oh…? So what was the other reason?"

The young trainer grinned again. "I did it because you and Pikachu killed my donut!"

"Huh?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: You can rest in peace now donut. Ash exacted revenge for you. The original plan for this one-shot was to have Bianca run into Ash and get him wet all the time, but I decided to do this one instead. I hope it was a wise choice. Anyway, I'm still looking out for any suggestion you guys might have. Up next is Ash and Cynthia and the theme of their one-shot could be ice cream or something. You will have to wait and see. From that, I hope you R & R! Thank you! Until then, peace out!**

**P.S. - You know the drill. All proofreading and editing credit goes to **_Final Heir__!_

**Johan07**


	4. Ice Cream Splat

**Johan07: **While I'm working on this little project, I decided to bring back **The Legacy of Ōra **since **The Ōra Prince **isn't working for me due to its story plot was heading nowhere fast. I hope you don't mind. After all, **The Legacy of Ōra **has been getting a lot of demands, as of late. Once again, sorry for always dropping a story for another story, it's a bad habit.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters from Pokémon.

**Rated: **K+

**Genre (s): **Humor/Friendship

**Word Count: **1,504

**Pairing (s): **None

**Character (s): **Ash (13-14), and Cynthia (21-23)

**Summary: **A series of funny one-shots that involves around Ash and your favorite anime characters from the Pokémon series. Some one-shots can be really, REALLY random at times, so you have been warned!

* * *

><p><strong>Ash's Little Mishaps<strong>

**Ice Cream Splat**

How long has it been?

10 minutes…?

An hour…?

27,654 seconds…?

Who knows?

When it comes to Cynthia choosing a ice cream flavor, each time she and her protégé take a break from their long and intense sparring sessions, it always feel like an eternity. Well, to Ash, it did.

And today was one of those days.

"Hmm…" Cynthia hummed to herself as she was standing right in front of an ice cream stand with her eyes closed and her right hand cupping her chin. The female champion was so lost in her thoughts. She was still pondering over on which flavors she should get for her ice cream cone. But so far, she was having a difficult time in doing so because she was… Cynthia.

"Um… Miss?" A female voice suddenly spoke up, which belonged to a young girl who was running the ice cream stand.

"Hmm…"

"Uh… Miss…?" The young girl called out again, but to no avail. No matter how many times she tried to call out to Cynthia to get her undivided attention, the young woman would always ignore her completely.

"Hmm…"

The young worker sighed dejectedly. When will the Sinnoh champion make up her mind? Only time will tell.

_Hmm… what should I get? _Cynthia pondered. _Strawberry? Vanilla? Chocolate? Maybe orange? Or maybe something like raspberry? But I do love chocolate chip mint. Maybe I should get that… Oh, and don't forget sprinkles! I just love having sprinkles on my ice cream cone!_

After what it seems like forever, the young blonde finally made her decision. "Okay, I have finally made my decision!" She chimed with a big smile on her lovely face, causing the ice cream girl to sigh in relief.

"Finally…" She muttered. "Oh… uh… I mean what would you like, miss?" She asked with a fake cheerful smile on her face.

Just when you thought Cynthia was going to ask for two simple scoops of chocolate chip mint with sprinkles, you thought wrong. For some strange odd reason, the young woman suddenly changed her order at the last second and decided to get…

"If I may, can I get four scoops of each flavor with whip cream and sprinkles? Then top it off with a marshmallow."

"Uh… come again, miss…?"

"I want four scoops of each flavor with-…"

"Four scoops of each flavor?" The ice cream girl abruptly interrupted with a loud shout. "B-But that's all 18 flavors, miss!"

"Yes… Is that a problem?"

_YES! _The young worker practically screamed in her mind. _How in the world am I going to put four scoops of every flavor on a tiny ice cream cone? Then add whip cream and sprinkles with a marshmallow on top? That's impossible!_

"Um… yes it is, miss." The young girl said, carefully choosing her words around the older woman who was frowning at her response, bit by bit. "…You see... it's quite impossible for me to carry out that order." She explained, _hoping _Cynthia would understand her situation. But from the look on the young blonde's face, it seems like Cynthia wasn't going to take a no for an answer.

"Don't sell yourself short." She told the young girl with a warm smile on her face. "Nothing is impossible. You just need to have a little faith in yourself."

"But…" The ice cream girl wanted to disagree, but when she took notice of her customer's hard stare. She quickly shut her mouth.

"Have faith." Cynthia told her again, but this time in a strict and sternly tone, the same tone she uses during her Pokémon battles and during her training sessions with Ash.

_S-S-So scary…! _The young girl shrieked in fear in the back of her mind. When it comes to the champion not getting her order, she can be one scary individual. "A-All right, miss, I will try my best to fulfill your order."

Cynthia smiled to that.

While the young blonde was smiling to herself, the ice cream girl turned around and cried. Anime tears were leaking out from the poor girl's eyes. _Why me?_

From a distance and sitting on a bench, Ash sweat dropped at the whole scene. He couldn't believe it what he just witness. Did Cynthia just intimidate another worker again? What a shock. Why can't his mentor keep her orders simple and easy instead of always intimidating the workers, each time they go out for ice cream? I guess that's Cynthia for you. When it comes to sweets and snacks, she's a totally different person.

"I can't believe Cynthia is at it again." Ash muttered as he couldn't help, but feel sorry for the poor ice cream girl who was trying desperately to fulfill his mentor's ice cream demand. "…But I guess that's Cynthia for you." He giggled. "Isn't that right, Pikachu?" The young trainer turned to his buddy who was enjoying his strawberry ice cream with ketchup.

The yellow mouse turned to his trainer for a brief second and shrugged before turning back to his ketchup-covered ice cream cone.

Ash sweat dropped.

Just then…

"Sorry for taking so long, Ash."

Suddenly, Ash and Pikachu turned their heads and nearly fell off their seats when they saw Cynthia holding her tower-like ice cream cone in hand. They couldn't believe their eyes. How in the world was this even possible? Her ice cream was as tall as a tree, literally it was. And just by looking at it, all the ice creams on the cone were dangerously swirling back and forth, each time Cynthia took a step forward. This was bad, **REALLY **bad. This was no telling when her ice cream was going to fall.

And just like that, something _horrible_ happens.

Just as Cynthia was making her way over to Ash's side, she accidentally trip over a Caterpie that was passing by, causing her to lose her balance and stumble forward.

From there, it was a nightmare.

Ash and Pikachu could only watch in horror as her ice cream tower came crashing down onto them.

"AAHHHHHHH!"

***SPLAT***

***SPLAT***

***SPLAT***

***SPLAT***

***SPLAT***

***SPLAT***

***SPLAT***

***SPLAT***

***SPLAT***

***SPLAT***

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry if this one-shot took forever. Doing one-shots with Cynthia in them can be complicating. But even so, I was able to finish it. Sorry if this one-shot isn't as funny as the other ones. I will try to make up for it with the next ones. Anyway, poor Ash, poor Pikachu, they are covered in Cynthia's ice cream. Who's to blame here? Cynthia? Or the Caterpie? You'll be the judge of that. Up next is a one-shot with Iris and Cilan guessing on who is on the videophone with Ash. The one-shot could be funny, but we will have to see. Like always, please R & R! Thank you! Until then, peace out!**

**P.S. - You know the drill. All proofreading and editing credit goes to **_Final Heir__!_

**Johan07**


	5. Guess Who

**Johan07:**While I'm working on this little project, I decided to bring back **The Legacy of Ōra **since **The Ōra Prince **isn't working for me due to its story plot was heading nowhere fast. I hope you don't mind. After all, **The Legacy of Ōra **has been getting a lot of demands, as of late. Once again, I'm sorry for always dropping a story for another story. It's a bad habit.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters from Pokémon.

**Rated: **K+

**Genre (s): **Humor/Friendship

**Word Count: **1,531

**Pairing (s): **None

**Character (s): **Ash (13-14), Iris (11-13), and Cilan (18-19)

**Summary: **A series of funny one-shots that involves around Ash and your favorite anime characters from the Pokémon series. Some one-shots can be really, REALLY random at times, so you have been warned!

* * *

><p><strong>Ash's Little Mishaps<strong>

**Guess Who**

"Hmmm…"

"Iris?"

"Hmmm…"

"You know, Iris, if you continue to stay that way, in no time your face is going to freeze up like that." Cilan teased his friend, causing the dark-tanned girl to glare at him.

"Be quiet, Cilan." Iris growled, causing her friend to back away from her slowly with his hands waving back and forth in a defensive manner.

"Easy there, Iris. You know I was just kidding." The purple-haired girl sighed.

"Yeah, I know, Cilan. I'm sorry." She muttered an apology. The former Gym leader waved it off.

"It's okay Iris," He gave her an assuring smile. Iris smiled back. "Although… I am a bit curious on what is bugging you." He asked, causing the young girl to sigh again.

At that moment, Iris didn't answer to Cilan's question right away. But after a little while of thinking it over, she finally caved in and gave him a straightforward answer. "It's about Ash."

"About Ash," Cilan blinked. "What about him?" The Dragon-type trainer rolled her eyes.

"Don't play dumb with me, Cilan." This time, Cilan sighed. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. That little child over there has been on the videophone for the past three hours and has yet to show any signs of getting off." Iris was getting more and more frustrated with Ash wasting their time on the videophone. "What's his deal?" She glared darkly at the young boy from her spot. "Can't he see we have other things to do?"

_("Peek-a-boo!") _Axew suddenly popped out from his trainer's giant purple hair. Iris and Cilan gave the little dragon a funny look. Axew blushed. _("I mean… Yeah!") _The pair shook their heads before heading back to their previous conversation.

"Well… he did tell us that he needed to make a _special _phone call to someone once we arrived at the Pokémon Center." Cilan reminded Iris.

The dark-tanned sighed dejectedly. "I know he did, but…"

"But what?"

Iris couldn't help, but feel annoyed when Cilan ask that. "…Nothing."

"It doesn't sound like nothing." Cilan said with a teasing smirk on his face. Iris glared at him. "If I didn't know any better, it sounds like you're jealous."

"No, I'm not!" Iris growled while ignoring the small blush that was on her face. Cilan didn't buy into that answer for one second. He knows she was lying.

"Iris…"

"Look, Cilan…" The young girl was getting really annoyed with her friend now. "I'm **NOT **jealous! I'm just… a little curious on who he's talking to, that's all."

"Is that it?" The former Gym leader still didn't look too convinced by her answer. Iris rolled her eyes yet again.

"Yes! What about you?" The dark-tanned girl turned the tables on her friend. "Aren't _you _a bit curious on whom _that _kid is talking to as well?" She asked. Cilan shrugged.

"Not as much." He honestly replied until a mischievous smirk tugged against the corner of his lips. "Although… it does give me a good idea on what we should do." He suggested, causing Iris to give him a suspicious look. He was definitely up to something.

"Oh… really?" The young man nodded. "Like what, exactly?" Cilan grinned.

"Glad you ask that, Iris, because as of now… It's Guessing Time!" He proudly exclaimed, causing his dear friend to groan.

_Okay, this is getting __**REALLY **__annoying now! First, it was Tasting Time, which was kind of weird then it was Fishing Time. After that, it was Detective Time before Movie Time. And now this… _Iris couldn't help, but massage her forehead with a hand. _What's next? Shower Time? Rapping Time? Emo Time? Or better yet, Spongy Cake Time?_

"Okay, Cilan, what are you up to now?" She demanded, crossing her arms and staring at her friend suspiciously.

"Nothing," Iris didn't buy that for one second. "I just thought we could use the fun." He explained with a shrug. Iris raised an eyebrow.

"By guessing who's the mystery friend?" Cilan nodded.

"That's right. That way we can see who was right and who was wrong before we go over there and find out who it was."

The Dragon-type trainer sighed. "Fine, I guess I have no problem with that."

"All right, then." Cilan smiled. "…So who's your pick?" He asked. "My guess would be either his mother, that little boy by the name of Max or that squinty-eyed guy."

"Squinty-eyed guy?" Iris gave her friend a weird look. "You mean Brock?"

"No, I mean Naruto. Yes Brock," The young girl rolled her eyes at the young man's weak sarcasm.

"Whatever…" Iris decided to move on. "Well… since you think it's one of those three, my best bet would be either on that one girl named Dawn since she was his previous traveling partner from his last journey or that one girl with orange hair."

"You mean Zoey?"

"I said orange, not red, Cilan."

"Oh, you mean Cynthia?"

"She's blonde." Iris deadpanned.

"Oh, I guess it's that one girl with that Baltoy then."

"No."

"Kari from Digimon?"

"Okay, now you are being weird and irrelevant, Cilan." Iris was now getting angry with Cilan for being so random. "I was talking about Misty, Cilan. MISTY!"

"Oh…"

"Hey, guys!" A familiar voice called out to them.

Once they heard Ash's voice, the pair quickly turned their heads to the side and saw their dear friend and traveling partner approaching them. It seems like he was finally done talking on the videophone. This was the perfect chance to find out once and for all, who was on the phone with him.

"Hey Ash, Can we ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it, Cilan?" The young trainer asked curiously as he made his way over to his friends' side.

"Was it Brock that you were talking to for the past three hours?"

"Brock?" Ash blinked confusedly. He didn't know where that came from all of the sudden.

"Then it was Misty, right?"

"Misty?"

"What are you, a parrot?" Iris was now getting frustrated with Ash. "Just tell us who it was that you have been talking to for past three hours. Was it Brock? Or was it Misty?" She demanded. "Tell us now!"

"Oh…" Did Ash finally understand the question on what his friends were trying to ask him? Most likely, but we will have to see if he did. "No, it wasn't Misty or Brock."

"Then who?" Iris and Cilan asked simultaneously, waiting for his undying answer.

Ash grinned at them. "It was Charizard."

"Huh?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: You didn't see that coming, did you? Yeah, it was Charizard and why not? It was unexpected. And plus, Charizard is the best! Anyway, I hope you guys like the funny scene between Iris and Cilan. I know I did. Up next is Trip with Ash. I hope you don't mind that. Please R & R! Thank you! Until then, peace out!**

**P.S. - You know the drill. All proofreading and editing credit goes to **_Final Heir__! _**And also, today is my birthday! Boy, I feel so old now.**

**Johan07**


	6. Stuck With You

**Johan07: **While I'm working on this little project, I decided to bring back **The Legacy of Ōra **since **The Ōra Prince **isn't working for me due to its story plot was heading nowhere fast. I hope you don't mind. After all, **The Legacy of Ōra **has been getting a lot of demands, as of late. Once again, I'm sorry for always dropping a story for another story. It's a bad habit.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters from Pokémon.

**Rated: **K+

**Genre (s): **Humor/Friendship

**Word Count: **1,745

**Pairing (s): **None

**Character (s): **Ash (13-14), Trip (10-11), Iris (11-13), Cilan (18-19), and Professor Juniper (late-20's) - **cameo**

**Summary: **A series of funny one-shots that involves around Ash and your favorite anime characters from the Pokémon series. Some one-shots can be really, REALLY random at times, so you have been warned!

* * *

><p><strong>Ash's Little Mishaps<strong>

**Stuck With You **

Why…?

Why did _this _have to happen to him, of all people?

What _did _he do to deserve this?

And what's worst… why he have to be the _one _to be stuck with his idiotic rival, Ash Ketchum?

Literally, he _was _stuck with Ash, thanks to the young trainer's stupidity of playing with the super glue called **Forever Glue.**

Why, oh, why, does Arceus hate him so much? I guess that's karma for you.

At any rate, Trip was very, **VERY **unhappy about this.

"This is totally **YOUR **fault, you stupid hillbilly!" The dirty blonde practically yelled at his rival who was sitting right next to him on the sofa in the living room of Professor Juniper's laboratory. The young boy grabbed a good hold of the older boy's hoodie with his free hand since his other hand was a little _occupied _at the moment. _Meaning, _Ash was holding Trip's left wrist with his right hand for some strange odd reason, preventing the younger boy from using it.

"I said that I was sorry, Trip." Ash apologized to his young rival for like the fifth time today. But it seems sorry wasn't going enough, in Trip's eyes.

"Sorry won't cut it, idiot." The angry trainer snarled, tightening his grip on Ash's hoodie. "What were _you _thinking?"

Just before Ash could even answer that, Iris who was listening in on the two boys' argument from her seat, butted in. "I'll tell you _what _he was thinking, Trip." Trip cast his gaze over to Iris's direction with his full attention on her now. "Like always, nothing." She said with a teasing smirk on her face. "What a kid."

"HEY!" A pout formed on Ash's face. "I was just a bit curious, that's all."

"A bit curious," Trip's eyebrows twitched in annoyance. "On what, to see how dumb you were when you put super glue on your hand then stick it onto my wrist?" The dirty blonde said sarcastically.

"No. To see if it was true." Ash answered.

"To see what was true?"

"To see if the forever glue was for real when it says it can stick anything forever." The Kanto native explained.

"Well, now you know because your hand is stuck to my wrist **forever!**" Trip growled, glaring at his rival who was rubbing his head sheepishly with his free hand.

"I guess so…" He laughed nervously.

"This isn't funny!" Trip wanted to punch his rival for thinking this whole scene was funny. "It's your fault that we're stuck like this."

"I know, Trip…" Guilt started to flow within Ash's body. "And I'm sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen." The young trainer apologized with a sad face. The dirty blonde sighed dejectedly, letting go of the older boy's hoodie.

"Well, it's too late now." The young boy turned away, avoiding his rival's gaze. "There's nothing we can do about it now." He muttered sadly. Ash looked at Trip with full of regret.

Just as Ash was going to say something to his young rival, Cilan who was listening in on the conversation from the very beginning with Pikachu resting on his right shoulder, suddenly intervened. "Not necessarily." He spoke up, causing everyone to stare at him.

"What do you mean, Cilan?" Iris asked. "Do you know something?" Cilan gave her a nod.

"Yes, I do." He stated with a smile. "But first…" The former Gym leader turned his attention right back onto his naïve friend. "Ash, why were you doing playing with the forever glue?" He asked, causing everyone to look at Ash.

"I wasn't playing with it." The young trainer defended, causing everyone to roll their eyes at him. "I was more like building something with it."

"Building what, exactly?" Iris asked.

"A popsicle sculpture of Pikachu," Ash chirped, causing his friends and his rival to give him a weird look.

"Are you serious?" The Dragon-type trainer asked.

"Yup!" The young trainer chimed with a smile. Cilan chuckled nervously.

"I guess that explains why you had glue on your hand." Ash nodded.

"Even so, why didn't you wash your hands afterwards, Ash?" Iris asked with a frown on her face. The naïve trainer rubbed his head sheepishly once again with his free hand.

"I guess I forgot when I saw Trip." The dark-tanned girl face palmed. She would have guessed her lousy friend would do something like that. It was so typical.

"Figures…" She muttered, shaking her head in disbelief. Ash pouted.

"At any rate…" Cilan butted in. "Don't you guys think this scene is a bit familiar?" He suddenly asked, causing his friends to stare at him in confusion. What in the world was he talking about? What was familiar?

"What are you talking about, Cilan?" Iris asked, completely confused with her friend's sudden question. And she wasn't the only one. Ash and Trip were also confused about Cilan's sudden question.

"Doesn't Ash and Trip being stuck together like this remind you about that one episode of Naruto?" Iris groaned. What is up with her friend and random stuff like this?

"Cilan, come on now…." Why can't she have normal friends? "And besides, I think that one episode of Family Guy is more suitable to relate than that, if you ask me."

"What about that one episode with SpongeBob and Patrick?" Ash asked.

And just like that, everyone including Trip gave the young trainer a look, causing him to blush in embarrassment. "You watch Spongebob SquarePants?" The dirty blonde asked with an amused smirk on his face.

"Uh, uh…" Ash stuttered. What can he say? "Uh… Hey, look! It's Professor Juniper!" And thank Arceus, it was. The female professor walked inside the living room, which made Ash sighed in relief that everyone diverted their attention away from him onto Professor Juniper.

"How did it go, Professor Juniper?" Cilan asked.

"Did you find anything?" Iris added.

"Please tell me you did, Professor." Trip begged, causing the female professor to sigh. "Because I can't stand being stuck with this idiot for another minute,"

"HEY!" Ash pouted yet again at his rival's insult. That really hurt.

"I'm afraid that it's going take at least two weeks to make the reverse spray for the super glue, everyone." Professor Juniper sadly announced, causing Trip's face to turn pale at the sudden news.

_You can't be serious! _Trip mentally screamed in his mind. Was he hearing this correctly? Did Professor Juniper just say that it was taking at least two weeks to make the antidote? This can't be happening. There is no way, no **FREAKING **way he's going to be stuck with Ash for two weeks like this.

This was a nightmare, a complete utter nightmare. What else can go wrong?

"Um… guys?" Ash called out to the group.

As soon as everyone turned their attention to the young trainer, they took notice that his face was really red, which was kind of weird. Was he running down with a fever? Or was it something else? There was only one way to find out.

"What is it, Ash?" Iris asked her friend who was avoiding eye contact from everyone, including Trip.

"I… um… need to…" It was very difficult to make out what Ash was trying to say, especially when he was muttering in a low tone.

"What?"

"I need to pee!" He announced with a deep blush, causing Trip's eyes to pop out from their sockets.

Okay, this was now Trip's worst day of his life.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Poor Trip. Why must his life suck so much? Is it because he was a jerk to Ash? Who knows? Only time will tell. I hope you like the humor and the little references I added. I know I did. Anyways, don't expect part 2 to be next after this. It won't. It's going to be awhile. Don't worry, you will find out what happens next with Ash and Trip soon enough. For now, the next one-shot is going to be a fun one. You will find out what it is soon enough. And just like Stuck with Me, it too will have multiple parts. So then, please R & R! Thank you! Until then, peace out!**

**P.S. - You know the drill. All proofreading and editing credit goes to **_Final Heir__!_

**Johan07**


	7. A Matter of Innocence

**Johan07: **While I'm working on this little project, I decided to postpone **The Legacy of Ōra **for another time and decided to work on a new remake for **J's Apprentice**, which is called **A New Rebirth of a New Era**. The reason I'm taking another shot at it is that a lot of people were really disappointed when I dropped the story for the second time. So this time, I will try to make up for it. I hope third time's the charm. Wish me luck!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters from Pokémon.

**Rated: **K+

**Genre (s): **Humor/Friendship

**Word Count: **1,891

**Pairing (s): **None

**Character (s): **Ash (13-14), Gary (14-15) - **cameo**, Brock (18-19) - **cameo**, Tracey (17-18) - **cameo**, Max (7-8) - **cameo**, Drew (12-13) - **cameo**, Kenny (11-12) - **cameo**, Barry (11-12) - **cameo**, Cilan (18-19) - **cameo**, Misty (14-15), May (12-13), Dawn (11-12), Zoey (13-14), Iris (11-13), Bianca (15-16), and Cynthia (21-23)

**Summary: **A series of funny one-shots that involves around Ash and your favorite anime characters from the Pokémon series. Some one-shots can be really, REALLY random at times, so you have been warned!

* * *

><p><strong>Ash's Little Mishaps<strong>

**A Matter of Innocence**

Why…?

Why, oh, why, did **HE **listen to Brock?

No… scratch that. Why did **HE **volunteer himself to be the one to fetch the firewood in the first place?

Who knows?

That was something… he will never know…

And when he stumbled upon the glorious sight of seven feminine figures bathing together…

…In the secret hot springs of the wilderness.

…And in the nude.

Okay, not **actually **in the nude, but somewhere close to that area. Hey, I'm sorry! But I have to keep this as a K+ one-shot! Anyway…

One can only wonder if the young trainer wished it was _Brock _instead of him who should be the one in this mess. As much as he wanted it to happen, it was _far _too late to do anything about it.

The young native of Kanto was stuck in an awkward position that _no _boy or man wants to be in. Five angry girls, namely Misty, May, Dawn, Iris, and Zoey were all glaring at him with their best glares while trying their best to cover up their exposed bodies with their towels. And as strange as it sounds, _only _one girl was acknowledging the young boy with a friendly wave, and that one girl was Bianca. Cynthia, on the other hand, didn't even bother to acknowledge her apprentice's presence. She was too busy soaking in the hot springs to pay any attention to him once so ever.

As much as Ash wanted to apologize to the girls for his sudden intrusion, there was no way he could. No matter how much he tried, no words were coming out from his mouth. The moment he came across the girls and their sudden bathing, his entire body completely shut down on him. All he could do now was stand there, and look… and look… and stare so more until…

"How long are you going to stand there, Ash?"

The young boy slightly flinched when he heard Misty's voice. And by the tone of her voice, Ash can tell that she was really annoyed that he was still around and haven't left yet.

Slowly, Ash turned his attention to his friend where they locked eyes with each other. From there, he can tell that she was starting to lose her patience with him. Her lovely green eyes were showing a bit of fury, which was signaling the young trainer that he should answer her quickly or else, things will get ugly. By _ugly_, he will end up eating the dirt if he doesn't answer to her in the next five seconds.

Just when Ash was about to opened his mouth and offered Misty and the other girls a sincere apology, the always-calm redhead by the name of Zoey, abruptly cut him off.

"I think you should leave, Ash." She told him in a calm tone while avoiding his gaze. "…Like _now_."

"O-Oh… yeah… I-I… should, huh?" He asked dumbly as he started to backtrack away. All the girls, except for Bianca who was completely lost on what was going on and Cynthia who didn't seem to bother to care much about the little scene, were all glaring at him with such intensity, causing the naïve boy to blush in embarrassment.

"I… I'm… really sorry, you guys! It was an accident, I swear!" He apologized.

"What a kid." Iris muttered, shaking her head in annoyance before turning her gaze right back onto the blushing boy. "If you know what's good for you, Ash, you better listen to Zoey's advice and leave now!" May and Dawn nodded in agreement.

"I have to agree." Dawn said.

"Me too," May exclaimed. "…So you better leave now while you still can, Ash. Or else, we won't stop Misty from hitting you with her magical mallet." She warned.

Just hearing _that _threat alone made the young trainer shivered in fear. He knows what it was like to get by Misty's magical mallet. It hurts like hell. Therefore, there was no way he was going to stick around and suffer the same fate from before.

Quickly doing as he was told to do, Ash offered the girls another apology before making a mad dash back to the group's campsite. Once the young boy was gone, the five girls immediately turned their attention to one another as Dawn spoke up first.

"Do you guys think Ash saw something?" The young coordinator asked no one in particular as she was trying her best to fight away a blush. Misty scoffed at the young girl's question.

"I doubt it." She assured the young girl and the rest of her friends with full confidence. "Ash is too dense."

"…And too much of a kid," Iris added.

"Oh, and don't forget too innocent as well." May exclaimed.

"…And best of all, not a Brock junior," Zoey joked, causing her friends, including Dawn to giggle at her joke.

"That's true." The blue-haired girl said, still giggling.

To all the commotion, even Cynthia who was still relaxing in the hot waters, couldn't help, but crackle a small smile at the girls' fun.

Just then, something unexpected happens.

All the laughter and all the fun quickly ended when all the girls, including Bianca and Cynthia, suddenly heard a loud rustling sound coming from the bushes that was close by to their location. Once they turned their attention over to the direction, the rustling sound suddenly died, and was replaced by another sound that sounded like a whisper. From there, the girls can tell right away that they were being spy on. And you know what happens when girls don't like being spy on, right? You guess it. Bad things happen to bad people. In this scenario, bad things happen to those who tried to get a sneak peek at their naked bodies. You can count on that.

**Meanwhile…**

"I knew it." Max said with a frustrated sigh.

"Knew it?" Ash blinked confusedly at the little boy's sudden response. "Knew what, Max?" He asked dumbly, causing the little boy to sigh again.

Ever since Ash got back from his "little" mishap and told everything about it to Max and Cilan, right away, the two boys knew exactly _who _was behind this mess. Unfortunately, the_ only _person who didn't know was Ash. No surprise there.

"What Max is trying to say is that… We have a feeling that Brock is probably behind this, Ash." Cilan suddenly explained, causing the naïve trainer to blink again.

"Brock?" Max and Cilan nodded.

At that moment, everything started to make a lot of sense to Ash. All of this happened because of Brock. The young trainer should have known his brother-like friend set him up. And speaking of Brock, where is he? For that matter, where were the rest of the guys?

Just when Ash was about to ask Max and Cilan where's Brock and the rest of their friends, he was suddenly interrupted by loud screams. And from the looks of it, they were coming from the woods.

"AAAHHHHHHH!"

"That sounded like the guys." Ash pointed out the obvious.

"Indeed it was." Cilan agreed.

"NOT IN THE FACE!"

"And I guess that was Brock." Max said dryly.

After a brief moment of loud screaming, the screams slowly faded away.

It was now dead silent.

After what it seems like forever, six poor souls, namely Brock, Gary, Tracey, Drew, Kenny, and Barry, slowly emerged out from the woods, each one having a big lump or two on their heads. And from where it looks, Brock had the worst injuries. He had multiple big lumps on his head and face while having two black eyes and bruises all over his body. For all we know, Brock had it coming.

As the six wounded boys made their way over to the trio, Max slowly turned his attention back to Ash with a grin. "You're lucky that May and the other girls like you, Ash, or else, you would have ended up like them." Ash blinked.

"Huh?"

Max sighed. "Forget it."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the long wait. I took some time off from writing for a couple of days, but I'm back now. Did you guys like this one-shot? I know I did. It must be great to be Ash. Anyway, the next one-shot should be interesting, but I can't tell you what it is. It's a secret. Knowing that, please R & R! Thank you! Until then, peace out!**

**P.S. - You know the drill. All proofreading and editing credit goes to **_Final Heir__!_

**P.S.S. - Just to remind you guys, I will look over the OCS for **_**A New Rebirth of A New Era **_**during the weekend and post the results either on Tuesday or Wednesday!**

**Johan07**


	8. Cookie

**Johan07:**While I'm working on this little project, I decided to postpone **The Legacy of Ōra **for another time and decided to work on a new remake for **J's Apprentice**, which is called **A New Rebirth of a New Era**. The reason I'm taking another shot at it is that a lot of people were really disappointed when I dropped the story for the second time. So this time, I will try to make up for it. I hope third time's the charm. Wish me luck!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters from Pokémon.

**Rated: **K+

**Genre (s): **Humor/Friendship/Family

**Word Count: **2,160

**Pairing (s): **None

**Character (s): **Ash (13-14), Brock (18-19), Cilan (18-19), and Delia (early-40's) - **cameo**

**Summary: **A series of funny one-shots that involves around Ash and your favorite anime characters from the Pokémon series. Some one-shots can be really, REALLY random at times, so you have been warned!

* * *

><p><strong>Ash's Little Mishaps<strong>

**Cookie**

This _was _weird.

No, scratch that.

This was really, **REALLY **weird and awkward.

It's not every day you see Ash in his kitchen with a silly apron on that has a cute picture of Pikachu's face on it. No, this was a first.

…And Brock and Cilan was witnessing it, first hand.

The question is… why?

Ever since the two older males came back from the grocery store to pick up a few things on Mrs. Ketchum's shopping list, they were completely dumbfounded on what they saw when they stepped inside the kitchen. Aside from seeing their friend in his little apron, the kitchen itself was in a complete mess. It looked like a war zone. What in the world happen to it?

There were chocolate stains, egg yolks, mixing batter, and flour all over the place: on the floor, on the walls, on the ceilings, on the kitchen window, on the kitchen table, on the refrigerator, on Ash, on Pikachu, and even on Brock's handmade ice sculpture of Cynthia? Not only that, there were also pots and pans scattered around all over the kitchen as well. It was indeed a mess.

What in the world was Ash trying to do, give his mother a heart attack? He's lucky she wasn't around at the moment or else… she would have a Milktank once she sees the mess that he made in her kitchen. Yes, he was indeed lucky she wasn't around or else things would have gotten ugly.

Like good friends as they were, Brock and Cilan wanted to help their troublesome friend out before his mother gets home from Professor Oak's place. But before they could, they needed to know one thing. What was Ash's motive in creating such a mess in the kitchen? Let's hope he had a good reason in doing so. Otherwise, the young trainer would have to deal with one major cleanup and one angry mother.

"Ash…" The Pokémon breeder started to call out to the young boy as he entered the messy kitchen with Cilan trailing right behind. "What are you doing?"

"And why is the kitchen in such a mess?" The former Straiton City Gym leader added.

"Oh, hey guys!" Ash welcomed his two friends with a warm smile as he slowly walks away from the oven while completely ignoring the two questions that was given to him, in the process. "What's up?"

Brock and Cilan completely sighed. It was so typical that Ash would ignore their questions from the very start. I guess that's Ash for you. But even so, there's no harm for them to repeat their questions again to him. Let's hope he pays attention to them this time.

"As I said before, Ash, what are _you _doing?" The future Pokémon doctor repeated.

"And why is the kitchen in such a mess?" Cilan repeated his question as well.

"Oh! I-I was trying to… um…" A faint blush appeared on the boy's face. "…bake something." He confessed. "…And I guess I kind of went overboard with it." He laughed sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head with a hand.

_You guess? _Both Brock and Cilan said sarcastically in their minds. Even Pikachu who was resting on the messy kitchen table and cleaning himself off with a towel, couldn't help, but sighed at his trainer.

("Oh, Ash… What are we going to do with you?") The yellow mouse muttered, shaking his head at his trainer.

Just then… something clicked within the two older males' minds.

"Wait, did you just say that you were trying to bake something?" The former Pewter City Gym leader asked carefully, in hopes he wasn't wearing things. Cilan wanted to know the answer as well. Just like Brock, he too thought he was hearing things.

Ash frowned. "Yes."

"Why?" Cilan questioned.

The young trainer's frown deepened when he heard this. What was up with his friends? Did they really believe he couldn't cook, much less… bake? "Because I wanted to, what's wrong with that?" No response. "You guys believe I can't bake, do you?"

As much as they wanted to say it out loud and be honest with their young friend, they couldn't. They didn't want to hurt the boy's feelings. Although they couldn't help, but face the fact that Ash is one of the worst cooks/bakers in the world. When it comes to cooking or baking, it wasn't his specialty. Each time he tries to make something, it always ends up getting burnt or worst. For that, it's better if he just leave the cooking and baking to Brock and Cilan. After all, it's _their _specialty and job to do it, not his.

Although… they couldn't help, but give their dear friend some credit to all of this, they were somewhat impressed that Ash was _actually _taking the time from his busy schedule to improve on something he was bad at. For that, he gives an "A" for effort. And he gets another "A" for actually using a _How to Bake for Dummies _book, which was lying restlessly on the kitchen counter, to help him improve on his baking skill.

But as much as Ash was trying his hardest to improve, it still wasn't good enough in Brock and Cilan's eyes. To them, he still has a long way to go.

"It's not like we think that, Ash." The dark-tanned breeder lied. "It's just that… uh…" How can Brock put this without hurting Ash's feelings?

Seeing that Brock was in trouble in coming with a good excuse, Cilan decided to step in. "So… Ash, what were you trying to bake?" He quickly changed the subject, in hopes the naïve boy would take the bait. The tactic worked.

Hearing that question, the young raven-haired boy quickly diverted his attention away from Brock onto Cilan with a big grin on his face. "Oh, I was trying to bake a cookie." He replied, causing the two older males to give him a weird look.

"A cookie?" Ash nodded. "Don't you mean a tray of cookies, Ash?" Brock corrected. Ash shook his head.

"Nope, Just a cookie, a really, **REALLY **big cookie." The young trainer informed, causing the breeder to blink in confusion. "And it's in a form of Pikachu." The young boy added.

"I… see…" Brock didn't know what to say after hearing that. He thought it was a little bit too weird to believe. Cilan thought so as well. Even so, that didn't stop him from pressing the subject even further.

"That must have taken you hours to do if you were trying to make it look like Pikachu." Ash nodded.

"Yup, and it wasn't easy, either."

"Where is it now?" Brock suddenly asked, still not buying into the whole story about his friend baking a big-ass cookie in a form of Pikachu.

"It's in the oven." The young boy explained.

Usually, the two males would believe that since it's natural to see average-size cookies baking in the oven. But from what Ash has told them so far, was it even possible to fit a giant Pikachu-shaped cookie in a small oven like his? Most unlikely, but who knows? This is Ash we are talking about here. He has no boundaries. So maybe, just maybe, it can be done.

***DING***

On cue, the oven chimed, causing Ash to walk away from his friends. Soon he would turn off the oven before slipping his hands into the oven mitts. Slowly, the young boy would open the oven, allowing the hot air to escape. From there, it was a struggle for Ash.

Off to the side, Brock and Cilan looks on as their dear friend was having some difficult time pulling out _something _from the oven. Whatever it was, it was giving Ash a hard time. After what it seems like ten minutes or something like that, Ash was able to pull out what it was from the oven.

As soon as the young trainer did, Brock and Cilan's eyes popped out from their sockets. They couldn't believe what they were seeing. Right in front of them, Ash was holding a chocolate chip cookie that was taller than him. And what's more surprising about it was that… it actually looks like Pikachu. Was this a dream? Maybe, either way, how in the world did Ash manage to fit so much cookie dough in his small oven to make it? His two friends wanted to know.

Just as Brock and Cilan were going to Ash him how he did, they were interrupted by a familiar female voice. "Oh, my Arceus! What happen to my KITCHEN?"

Quickly, the trio turned their attention over to the kitchen walkthrough where they spotted Ash's mother standing there with an expression on her face that told everyone that _someone _was in deep trouble. The young mother didn't expect to see her kitchen in such a big mess when she got home from her little visit at Professor Oak's laboratory. Who could have done this to her beloved kitchen?

At that moment, Delia slowly turned her head over to the three boys where she spotted her Ash. He was covered in the same mess like her kitchen. From there, it didn't take the young mother that long to figure out that her dear boy was the culprit. Figures, she should have known it was Ash. Who else would have been? "Ash… What happen to my kitchen?" She asked as a dark, chilling aura engulfed her entire being.

Ash gulped nervously. The young boy didn't mean to make a big mess in his mother's kitchen. He had a good reason or at least he did. But it seems his mother was in no mood for reasoning. The only thing he could do now is ask for help, in hopes his friends would back him up in this. No such luck.

Just when the young trainer turned his attention over to his friends, they were nowhere in sight. Even Pikachu was nowhere to be seen. His friends were long gone. They abandoned him. Ash can tell because the backdoor of the kitchen was wide open. Those jerks! How dare they abandon him like that? Some friends they turned out to be.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Poor Ash. Brock, Cilan, and Pikachu abandoned him. I feel so sorry for him. How about you? Anyway, I'm sorry for the long delay. Sometimes… it's pretty hard to end a one-shot with a funny ending. Aside from that, everything is fine. Up next is somewhat a group gathering one-shot. What type of group gathering is it? Well, you will have to wait and find out. Like always, don't forget to R & R! Thank you! Until then, peace out!**

**P.S. - You know the drill. All proofreading and editing credit goes to **_Final Heir__!_

**Johan07**


	9. Movie Night

**Johan07: **While I'm working on this little project, I decided to postpone **The Legacy of Ōra **for another time and decided to work on a new remake for **J's Apprentice**, which is called **A New Rebirth of A New Era**. The reason I'm taking another shot at it is that a lot of people were really disappointed when I dropped the story for the second time. So this time, I will try to make up for it. I hope third time's the charm. Wish me luck!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters from Pokémon.

**Rated: **K+

**Genre (s): **Humor/Friendship

**Word Count: **1,966

**Pairing (s): **None

**Character (s): **Ash (13-14), Gary (14-15), Brock (18-19), Cilan (18-19), Max (7-8), Misty (14-15), May (12-13), Dawn (11-12), and Iris (11-13)

**Summary: **A series of funny one-shots that involves around Ash and your favorite anime characters from the Pokémon series. Some one-shots can be really, REALLY random at times, so you have been warned!

* * *

><p><strong>Ash's Little Mishaps <strong>

**Movie Night**

Tonight was the night.

It was one of those rare nights where everyone, well… almost everyone gets together at the Ketchum residence for movie night. That's right, you heard me correctly, movie night. What better way to spend a night by watching some random movies with your friends. You got a problem with that?

Anyway… unlike most movie nights, _this _movie night will be much more different from the rest. How different? You will have to wait and see.

As usual, we find Brock and Cilan preparing snacks and drinks inside Ash's kitchen. While the two males were busy doing that, the rest of the group were busy relaxing inside the living room while waiting for them to be done. As they wait, Ash and his other friends took the opportunity to talk about random topics among each other, such as…

"Thanks again for asking your mom to let us have another movie night at your place, Ash." Misty said to her dear friend from her seat with a warm smile on her face as she was holding her new "baby", Azurill within her arms. "I… I mean… _we _really appreciate it."

"It's no problem at all, Misty." Ash gave his first female traveling companion a warm smile. "My mom is always fine having you guys coming over to spend the night watching movies with me. It gives her some time to hang out with Professor Oak." He explained.

"I wonder why." May thought out loud, giving Gary a smirk. The spiky-haired boy, who was sitting on a beanbag chair, rolled his eyes at the Hoenn native.

"Don't _even _go there, May." He told the young girl. "Ash's mom and my grandpa are _just _friends, that's it."

"Uh-huh." The young coordinator didn't believe him for one second. And it looks like the rest of the girls didn't believe him, either. They know there's something going on between his grandpa and Ash's mother. They can sense it. "Whatever you say, Gary~" She chirped, causing the Pokémon researcher-in-training to sigh while causing her little brother who was sitting on a separate couch, to groan in annoyance. Sometimes his older sister can be such a pain in the butt. Even so, he had to deal with it, no matter how much he hates it. After all, she is a Maple and his older sister for Christ sake. What can he do? The answer to that is… pretty much nothing.

"So… Gary…" The young Maple butted in, much to his older sibling's disapproval. "Why didn't Tracey come over like you did?" He asked, causing everyone in the living room to stare at the spiky-haired trainer, in hopes he had the answer for that question.

"He would have…" Gary started to explain. "But… couldn't because my grandpa needed him to stick around at the lab."

"Oh… that's a shame." Ash muttered after hearing that. That's too bad. The young boy wanted his friend to join the rest of the group on movie night. Oh, well… maybe next time.

"I guess it can't be help." Misty spoke up. Gary shrugged.

"You know how grandpa is, always needing someone to do grunt work for him." He laughed. The group nodded in agreement.

"And speaking of someone _not _showing up…" Dawn interrupted, causing everyone, including her Piplup who was in her lap, to stare at her. Ignoring her friends' stares, she turned her attention to Iris who took notice of her staring.

"What?"

"Didn't you say that girl… um… Bianca was coming?" The blue-haired girl asked, causing her new friend to sigh. "Where is she?"

"Now that you mentioned it," Ash joined in on the conversation as he looks around the room. "Where is Bianca, anyway?"

Iris shrugged. "Maybe she couldn't come. After all, she is a bit clumsy when it comes to directions."

"Like Barry?" Dawn suggested, causing Misty to shake her head.

"More like Ash." She stated, causing the girls to giggle at that thought. "When it comes to directions, Ash is really, really bad at finding his way around." She teased with a giggle. "Trust me, I should know." Ash pouted when he heard this.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean, Misty?"

"I think Misty makes a good point, Ash." Dawn interrupted.

"What?"

"Yeah, I have to agree to that as well." May stated.

"WHAT?"

"Don't "what" us." Iris said with a sigh. "You know it's true. What a kid."

"You guys are mean." The young trainer cried, frowning deeply at the giggling girls before him. Gary, Max, and even Pikachu, who was sitting on his little mini chair, couldn't help, but shake their heads at this scene. As much as they didn't want to agree with the girls, they had to admit, the girls did make a good point about Ash. Even so, they still love him because he was Ash. What more could they ask for?

Just then…

"All right, guys, the popcorns and the drinks are ready! Come and get them!" Brock shouted from the kitchen.

On cue, Ash and his friends quickly got up from their seats before walking into the kitchen to get their soft drink and popcorn from Brock and Cilan. Once everyone got their share and went back into the living room, it was time to start movie night.

"All right, guys, which movie should we watch first?" Cilan asked no one in particular as he takes his seat next to Iris while taking a small sip from his drink.

"What movies do we have this time?" Gary asked.

"Hmm… let me see…" Brock muttered as he goes through a stack of DVDs on the coffee table. "This time we have…**Pokémon in Love 3D**," The breeder started, causing the girls, except for Iris to squeak like schoolgirls.

"Let's watch that first, Brock!" Misty beamed.

"No way!" Max abruptly objected. "That movie is for girls!"

"What was that, Max?" His older sister growled, causing the little boy to flinch at her tone. Gary shook his head.

"What else?"

"There's… **Pikachu and the Pichu Brothers III: The Legend of the Thunder Master**." Brock informed which causes Ash, Max, and even Pikachu to beam up in excitement.

"Let's watch that!" They begged.

"That's a maybe." Gary dismissed his friends' excitement while ignoring the death glares from the girls. "Anything else?" He asked the breeder.

"**Pokémon in Black II**,"

"Lame,"

"How about... **The Origin of Gligar Man and Gligar Girl**?"

"Even more lame."

As Brock and Gary continues to go through the DVDs, _something _caught Ash's attention. Out of the pile, one DVD stood alone from the rest. The reason why is because its cover pictures, which was showing a young boy with a group of girls didn't seem like they were related to Pokémon in any way at all, which was kind of strange to Ash. What kind of movie was it? Was it even good? Many questions were going through Ash's mind as he continues to stare at the DVD. But as time passes, the young trainer decided that maybe he should take a quick peek at it to see if the movie was even good before suggesting it to his friends. It's worth a shot, right?

Slowly, Ash took the DVD off the table before getting up and walking over to his TV, causing everyone to stare at him. Soon he would turn on his television before changing it to the right settings. Once he did, Ash would turn on his DVD system before slipping in the disc and hit play. As soon as he did, all eyes were glued on TV screen as it pops up a scene with a young boy who seems to be the same boy on Ash's chosen DVD cover and a young girl that appears to have the same hair and eye colors as Ash. From there, things got a little awkward. I mean… really, **REALLY **awkward!

Sure, the scene might have shown the boy confronting the girl about something, but then… something unexpected happens. Without warning, the boy pinned the black-haired girl against a wall before undoing her shirt. From there, he did something _inappropriate _to the girl that made everyone, except for Ash, to blush at his sudden action. What in the world… WAS THIS?

"SHIELD YOUR EYES, ASH!" Without warning, Brock ran over to Ash and covered his eyes, which causes the young boy to yelp in surprise by his friend's sudden attention.

"BROCK! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" The young trainer struggled to get his friend off of him. But it was no use. His plead was ignored by all the mayhem around him.

"MY EYES!" Iris cried.

"SOMEONE TURN IT OFF!" Misty and Dawn both screamed.

"MAX, YOU BETTER TURN AROUND OR ELSE!" May screamed at her little brother.

This was one night, no one would ever forget.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, before anyone can say anything. NO! It wasn't P-O-R-N that the group was watching. It was something else, more likely an ecchi anime. Although… you can guess what the ecchi anime was. I'll give you a little hint. Its initials are S.N.Q. I hope that helps. Anyway, I hope you guys like this one. It was pretty funny, even to me! Don't forget to R & R! Thank you! Next up, Ash will have to deal with a situation where he has to make a choice. Guess what it is. Until then, peace out!**

**P.S. - You know the drill. All proofreading and editing credit goes to **_Final Heir__!_

**Johan07**


	10. Pick A Side

**Johan07: **While I'm working on this little project, I decided to postpone **The Legacy of Ōra **for another time and decided to work on a new remake for **J's Apprentice**, which is called **A New Rebirth of A New Era**. The reason I'm taking another shot at it is that a lot of people were really disappointed when I dropped the story for the second time. So this time, I will try to make up for it. I hope third time's the charm. Wish me luck!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters from Pokémon.

**Rated: **K+

**Genre (s): **Humor/Friendship

**Word Count: **1,864

**Pairing (s): **None

**Character (s): **Ash (13-14), Iris (11-13), and Georgia/Langley (11-13)

**Summary: **A series of funny one-shots that involves around Ash and your favorite anime characters from the Pokémon series. Some one-shots can be really, REALLY random at times, so you have been warned!

* * *

><p><strong>Ash's Little Mishaps <strong>

**Pick A Side**

Why?

Why, oh, why, did he have to be the one to be stuck in the middle of **THIS**?

Why couldn't it been Cilan instead of him?

The former Gym leader was great at being a peacemaker when it comes to dealing with arguments like **THIS **and yet… he was nowhere to be found. Just… GREAT! Now he had to be the peacemaker.

And what's worst…

Iris and her recent new rival, Georgia weren't making things easy for him. They were practically **FORCING **him to pick a side during their silly little argument. Boy, talk about peer pressure and bad luck for Ash. What can he do? WHAT CAN HE DO?

The answer to that is… be a good boy and pick a side while he still can before _something _bad happens to him. Easier said than done if you ask me, right? Not really. To Ash, it wasn't easy at all, not one bit when it comes to two girls breathing down his neck for his answer. Talk about a bad day, a **REALLY **bad day for him.

"Come on, Ash. Don't you also agree with me that Georgia is **WAY **too overconfident for her own good?" Iris asked, in hopes Ash would take her side on this one.

"Uh, well…" The young trainer thought for a moment. Iris did make a good point about Georgia. Ever since they met her that one fateful day, he couldn't help, but feel like she was indeed **TOO **overconfident about her battling skills, especially when she said that she could beat any Dragon Master that got in her way. Talk about a massive ego.

"Excuse me?" Georgia's voice interrupted Ash's trail of thoughts, causing the young trainer to stare at her. The young girl's eyebrows were twitching violently after hearing what her rival just said about her. "But did _you _just say that I was way too overconfident for my own good?"

Hearing upon that, a teasing smirk tugged against the corner of Iris's lips. The dark-tanned girl always enjoys teasing her rival at any possible chance she can get and this was one of those times. "Yeah I did what about it? We all know it's true."

An anime vein popped on Georgia's forehead. "Get real." The Dragon Buster snarled. "You're the _one _who's overconfident, not me!"

"Says who?"

"ME!" Georgia growled angrily.

"Even so, at least I'm a better trainer than you are." Iris said smugly while ignoring the death glare that she was getting from her hissy fit rival.

"NOT EVEN CLOSE!" Georgia screamed, leaning forward towards her annoying rival. "You are **NOT **even close to my level." She hissed. "Didn't you forget that I crushed you when we first met?" She reminded her rival about their first meeting.

"So? I was able to tie with you when we had our rematch." This time it was Iris's turn to remind her rival about the second outcome of their first encounter.

"That rematch doesn't even count." The Dragon Buster snorted.

"Oh and why not?"

"Because you weren't using a Dragon-type, that's why!" Georgia explained, causing the dark-tanned girl to sigh. Did it really matter what type of Pokémon she used? The rematch still counted as a tie. To Georgia, it did because she was a Dragon Buster, after all. "And even if you did use one. You still would have lost to me no matter what because you're weak!" That struck a nerve.

"Oh… really?" Iris leaned towards her rival to the point where their faces were inches apart from one another. An angry scowl appeared on Iris's face.

"Yes, really?" Georgia mocked while glaring at her rival.

"If I'm so weak, how come I won _that _tournament we entered while you lost to Ash in the semi-finals?" The dark-tanned girl asked while hiding a smirk. "Explain that to me, Georgia." The female Dragon Buster growled.

"That's because you got lucky!" Iris rolled her eyes at her rival's response. Talk about a typical answer.

"Luck has nothing to do with skills, Georgia." The dark-tanned girl said with a smirk as she slowly backs away from her rival. "It just means that I'm better than you in every way, that's that." Ooh, that struck a nerve all right.

"Fat chance!" Georgia snapped. "At least I don't have a big hair like YOU!" She insulted, causing her rival to glare at her.

"What did you just say?" Iris looked a bit offended by Georgia's words.

The hat-wearing girl smirked while crossing her arms together. "You heard me. At least I don't have big hair like _you_." She repeated, causing her rival to grit her teeth. "Seriously, what sort of person would have that type of hair, anyway? It looks kind of stupid if you ask me."

"Hey, leave my hair out of this!" Iris growled.

"Why should I?" Georgia said, still smirking.

"Well, at least my name isn't name after a state!" The dark-tanned girl shot back, causing her rival's eyebrows to twitch violently. Talk about a low blow.

"Be quiet!" The Dragon Buster yelled. "It's not my fault I'm from Georgia!"

"You are?" For the first time ever since the whole ordeal started, Ash made his presence known by suddenly interrupting and blinking at the sudden news. "I thought you were from Unova?" He asked dumbly. Talk about asking a dumb question. Nevertheless, the two girls completely ignored him as they went back to their argument once again.

"Even so, what type of parents would name their child after a state? It sounds kind of stupid if you ask me." Iris continued where they left off.

"Speak for yourself." Georgia spat. "What type of parents would have a child like you with large hair?" Iris's eyebrows twitched. "Not me."

"I told you to leave my hair out of this, Georgia!"

"And I told you to stop making fun of my name, big hair!"

"Ice Queen!" Iris growled, leaning forward.

"Misty wannabe!" Georgia leaned forward as well.

"WHAT!"

The two girls growled at one another as sparks flew from their intense stare down. Neither girl was going to back down at this point. But just when you thought their little argument couldn't get any more intense, something unexpected happens.

"ASH!" Immediately, the two girls turned their attention to the young boy who slightly flinched at their intense stares.

"Y-Yeah… guys?" Ash asked as he slowly takes a few steps back from the two girls. "W-What is it?"

"You still didn't give us an answer on who side you're on." Iris reminded him about the previous question she asked him before.

"Oh, yeah… that…" It was clear that Ash remembered that question as well.

"So… who side are you on?" Georgia was growing impatient with the boy. "And… you better pick wisely or else things aren't going to be pretty for you if you know what I mean." She threatened.

Ash couldn't help, but get a cold chill just thinking about that. What did Georgia _really _mean by that?

"So what's it going to be?" The Dragon Buster continued as she regained his attention. "Are you on my side or on _her _side? Which is it?" She demanded.

"But I don't even know what's this all about." That was true. Ash was a little lost. And let's face it. It wasn't his fault. Sometimes the girls' arguments can be a little off tracked and this was one of those times.

"Hey!" Iris abruptly interrupted, causing Georgia to groan in annoyance. "You can't just force him to pick a side. He's just a kid!"

"Hey!" Ash sounded a bit offended when he heard this. Georgia rolled her eyes.

"So what's your point?"

"I'm just saying." Iris shrugged, causing Georgia to pinch the bridge of her nose in annoyance.

"Whatever…"

As soon as the two girls turned their attention right back to Ash, they took notice that the young trainer was no longer with them. And to their surprise, they were now staring at a cardboard cutout of him holding a note that says: _Me one, you zero!_

From there, that was the last time Iris and Georgia was going to ask Ash to be the person to pick a side. It was better off to have Cilan do it because he wasn't a kid like Ash was and that's saying a lot.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry if this one-shot isn't my best work. It's not my fault. You should blame the dub writers for changing Langley's name to Georgia. Seriously, who would name their kid after a state? Would you? Aside from that, you're lucky I was able to put it some funny if not, some random parts into the one-shot. I hope you like them. Let's hope the next one-shot is better this one. Please R & R! Thank you! Until then, peace out!**

**P.S. - You know the drill. All proofreading and editing credit goes to **_Final Heir__!_

**Johan07**


	11. Drawing

**Johan07: **While I'm working on this little project, I decided to postpone **The Legacy of Ōra **for another time and decided to work on a new remake for **J's Apprentice**, which is called **A New Rebirth of A New Era**. The reason I'm taking another shot at it is that a lot of people were really disappointed when I dropped the story for the second time. So this time, I will try to make up for it. I hope third time's the charm. Wish me luck!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters from Pokémon.

**Rated: **K+

**Genre (s): **Humor/Friendship

**Word Count: **1,994

**Pairing (s): **None

**Character (s): **Ash (13-14), Angie (12-13), and Tracey (17-18) **- cameo**

**Summary: **A series of funny one-shots that involves around Ash and your favorite anime characters from the Pokémon series. Some one-shots can be really, REALLY random at times, so you have been warned!

* * *

><p><strong>Ash's Little Mishaps <strong>

**Drawing**

Today was no ordinal day.

It was one of those special days where Ash spends some quality time with one of his past friends. And today, he was spending that time with Angie from the Summer Academy.

And what better way to spend the day with her by practicing… how to draw?

That's new, I guess. Even for Ash.

In Pallet Town, we find the two trainers relaxing underneath a tall tree, which was located on top of a grassy hilltop, close by to Ash's home. From there, Ash and Angie were enjoying the peaceful view while busy sketching _something_ n their drawing books. And to keep them company, Pikachu and Shinx were with them, but asleep, which didn't bother the two trainers at all. As long as their best friends were with them, it was okay to let the two Pokémon sleep. It just gives Ash and Angie more time to enjoy each other's company, which Angie did not mind at all.

"So…. Ash…" Hearing his name being call upon, the young trainer of Kanto slowly turned his attention away from his drawing book onto his dear friend.

"Yeah, Angie?" He answered to her call. "Is there something you wanted to ask me?" The tomboy girl nodded her head.

"Yeah, um… I was a little bit curious on what you were drawing in your sketchbook." She said to her secret crush who in return, smiled at her. "Can I see it?" He would be glad to show her his drawing. But in return, she had to do the same thing for him as well. Talk about a fair trade, right?

"Sure, but can I see your drawing first?" It seems like Ash was a little bit curious as well on what Angie was drawing in her sketchbook, just like she was with him. I guess great minds think alike.

"What!" On second thought, never mind. "Why should I be the _one _to show you my drawing first, Ash?" She asked, frowning deeply at her close friend. "Shouldn't it be the other way around?" She pointed out. "After all, I _did _ask you first, remember?"

"No, you didn't. I did." An anime vein appeared on Angie's forehead.

"No, Ash. If I remember correctly, I was the one!"

"No, I was!"

"Are you deaf?"

"No, are you?"

This led Ash and Angie growling at each other as their faces were mere inches apart from one another. Their little stare down was intense and it lasted for a good whole minute until… they slowly pulled away from one another and laughed. Why were they laughing you may ask? Who knows? Maybe their little argument brought back some wonderful memories between the two, especially the time when they were at the Summer Academy. Ah, yes. Good times, indeed. Or maybe… they thought it was pretty funny that neither of them haven't changed one bit since they last saw each other. Whatever the reason it was, it put a warm smile on both of their faces.

"You should have seen your face, Ash." Angie laughed as she pointed her finger at her friend.

"What about you, Angie?" The young boy asked with a goofy grin on his face. "Your face was just as funny as mine." He teased, causing both of them to laugh even harder than before.

After a little while of having fun and getting in a few more laughs into their system, the duo quickly went back to their previous conversation from before. "All right, Ash, since you asked me nicely a while ago, I'll show you my drawing." The tomboy girl said, causing the young trainer to smile. "If…" That's right, folks. There's always a catch in something and this was one of those times. "And only if… you show me yours afterwards, all right?"

"Don't worry, I will." Ash assured his friend with a warm smile.

"Good."

With that being said, Angie proudly presented Ash her drawing. And once she did, she couldn't help, but grin at him. "So… Ash? What do you think?" No response. "Great, huh?" Yet again, no response.

But after a little while, things would get out of hand when Ash broke out in a fit of laughter, causing Angie to frown at him. "Hey, what's so funny?" She demanded with a hard scowl on her face.

To what it appears, the young boy was laughing at her poorly drawn sketch of her Shinx. The reason why is because the details were a little off and whacky from the real thing. For starters, the lion cub's eyes were a little slanted and cricket. Its nose was a little speck. One of its ears was longer than the other one by several inches. Its facial expression was a bit goofy with its tongue poking out from its closed mouth. And what was the deal with the roller skates on its legs and the cape on its back? Who knows? That was something Ash will never know, but at least it gave Ash a good laugh when he saw them.

"Your drawing…" Ash responded through his giggles, causing Angie's eyebrows to twitch violently. "Is that supposed to be Shinx? It looks so weird." He said with a snicker.

"Be quiet!" The angry tomboy snapped. "Like your drawing is any better!" She retorted.

Without warning, Angie quickly snatched her friend's sketchbook from his hands and stared at his drawing. Once she did, the young girl was struggling to keep a straight face on. The drawing that she was looking at was so, so… ridiculous. Why was Ash drawing an odd-looking Pidgey wearing a pirate hat and an eye patch while holding a wooden toy sword with one of its wings? Who knows?

"Ash, why did you draw this?" The tomboy girl asked, holding in a giggle. "It looks so unrealistic."

"Hey!" Ash frowned. "Don't make fun of it." Angie rolled her eyes.

"I wasn't. I was just stating a point, Ash." She deadpanned.

"Well, at least my drawing is way better than yours!"

"No, it isn't! Mine is!"

"No, mine is!"

"Get real, Ash! Mine is better and you know it!"

And just like that, the two hotheads were once again at each other's throats. However, unlike their past arguments, this one only lasted for a couple of minutes. The reason why is because a solution suddenly came to them. If they couldn't agree on whose drawing was better, why not have someone else make the final call for them? That way, no one will feel bad. And who was the perfect person for this job, why none other than Tracey himself, of course. He was the perfect candidate. After all, he's a Pokémon watcher who loves to draw. So why not?

"All right, Ash, since we can't decide whose drawing is better. Let's go ask that friend of yours, Tracey. I'm sure he will tell us whose drawing is better, one way or another." Angie suggested. Ash nodded to that suggestion.

"Fine, let's go!"

And just like that, the two trainers were off, leaving behind their sleeping Pokémon. But just as the pair made their way down the hill, Ash suddenly lost his footing and crashed into Angie, causing the pair to tumble all the way down the grassy hill as their screams filled the air. Talk about an embarrassment moment.

**Meanwhile…**

At Professor Oak's laboratory, we find Tracey stacking books after books, but not in the way you usually see or come across. No. He was stacking and shaping them in a form of his idol, Professor Oak. And oddly enough, the books were staying in place. What are chances that happening? Who knows? I guess lady luck was on his side.

Just then…

"TRACEY!"

Hearing his name being called on, the Pokémon watcher quickly turned attention away from his little project over to his shoulders to see Ash and Angie running towards him. "Oh, hey guys!" He greeted the pair with a warm smile as they made their way over to his side. "What's up?" Then he took notice that their faces and clothes were a little dirty with little pieces of green leaves stuck in their hair. "And what in Arceus happen to you two?" He blinked at them with a baffled expression on his face.

"There's no time for that!" Angie barked, causing the older male to take a step back from her. What's her problem?

"There's something we want to ask you." Ash butted in.

"Oh, sure… What is it?"

As soon as the Pokémon watcher asked that, Ash shoved his sketchbook right into his friend's face. "Do you think my drawing is way better than Angie's?"

"WHAT! My drawing is way better than yours, Ash!" Angie snapped before shoving her sketchbook into Tracey's face as well. "Do you think so as well, Tracey?" She asked the Pokémon watcher who couldn't muster a single word because the sketchbooks were in his face.

"No way, mine is!" Ash argued.

"No, mine is!"

The two hotheads growled at each other before turning their attention right back to their "only" hope. "TRACEY!"

But just as they did, they found the Pokémon watcher on his back with a dazed look on his face. It looks like he was out of it. And it was all thanks to his friends. "Oh, no! Tracey!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah… this one-shot might be the same like the last one. Sorry if it lacks a keen sense of humor. But at least… it was entertaining, right? Poor Tracey, He's dead. Just kidding, or am I? Anyway, I hope you guys like this one-shot. Hopefully, the next one will be much better. Please don't forget to R & R! Thank you! Until then, peace out!**

**P.S. - You know the drill. All proofreading and editing credit goes to **_Final Heir__!_

**Johan07**


	12. Stuck With You II

**Johan07: **I hope you guys are enjoying your Thanksgiving weekend. I know I am. Sorry if my updates has been slow lately. I will try to get more updates on this and **A New Rebirth Of A New Era **soon. Just be patient.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters from Pokémon.

**Rated: **K+

**Genre (s): **Humor/Friendship

**Word Count: **2,201

**Pairing (s): **None

**Character (s): **Ash (13-14), and Trip (10-11)

**Summary: **A series of funny one-shots that involves around Ash and your favorite anime characters from the Pokémon series. Some one-shots can be really, REALLY random at times, so you have been warned!

* * *

><p><strong>Ash's Little Mishaps <strong>

**Stuck With You II**

This is so frustrating!

It really was.

"Would you hurry up and do your business already?"

"I'm trying, but I can't, Trip."

"And why not?"

"I just can't." The black-haired trainer told his rival, causing the dirty blonde to sigh in annoyance. He still couldn't believe he was stuck to this idiot. This was such a pain in the butt. Literally, it was.

"Fine… If you can't go, then let's leave." Trip said to his rival. "We already wasted fifteen minutes of our time waiting for you just to do your business, so let's go!" With his free hand, Trip roughly pulled his whiny little rival towards the exit. Unfortunately, they didn't get too far. Ash was able to stand his ground.

"But, Trip…" The young trainer whined childishly like a four-year-old as he breaks away from his rival's grip hold. Trip had the urge to groan at Ash's childish behavior. "I need to pee really, really bad."

"Then go pee, then!" The dirty blonde shouted in frustration. Ash frowned deeply.

"I would, but we aren't near the toilet."

Realization came to the young boy when he heard this. It was true. They were indeed away from the toilet, so it was impossible for Ash to do his business. "Oh, right…" Trip muttered weakly.

Soon the pair would walk right back to the toilet, in hopes Ash would do his business this time around. If not, then too bad. I guess he will just have to hold it in until his bladder explode or pee his pants. Those are his two options, which I know he won't like. Other than that, let's hope he goes this time or else.

Once the young trainer got himself settled in, he slowly starts to undo his pants with his free hand yet again since Trip was still refusing to let him use his other hand for many reasons, one in which he didn't want to come to reality. As much as it sounds like a hassle, Ash was quite fine with it. After all, if he did use his other hand, the one that was stuck to Trip's left wrist, it would just make things awkward, not only for Trip, but for him as well. For that, he might as well not use his other hand until their little sticky situation is over. It was for the best.

As the Kanto native was trying his hardest to relief himself from all his stress, the Unova native would give him the privacy that he needed by turning away while at the same time, fighting back a blush that was creeping up against his will.

_Why am I blushing? _Trip mentally asked himself. _There's nothing new about this. _He told himself as he sneaks a quick side-glance at his rival who was still struggling to do his business. _He's just using the toilet like any ordinal hillbilly out there and yet… _His eyes fell right onto Ash's lower part for a brief second until… _WHAT AM I DOING?_

In an instant, the dirty blonde turned around with a shade of crimson lighting up his face like a Christmas light. What was **HE **doing? No, scratch that. What was he even **THINKING**? Did he really… NO! He didn't want to think about it, not ever! It was just too much to handle and yet… _Did I really…_

"This isn't working!" Ash's whiny cry caused Trip to snap out of his thoughts before turning his attention to the pouty trainer. From where it looks, the young trainer was still having some problems with his… um… peeing issue. Talk about a stubborn bladder.

"You still can't go?" The dirty blonde asked in disbelief. The older trainer nodded.

"Yeah…" Ash said sadly before putting his pants back up. "I blame you, Trip!" Trip was taken aback by this. What in the world did he do?

"What? Me?" The Unova trainer felt a bit offended by his rival's accusation. "What did I do?" He demanded with a deep frown.

"You keep staring at me." The Kanto trainer accused.

"I wasn't staring at you." The young boy lied. "Why would I?" He asked.

"I don't know, but you need to stop it."

"For the last time, I wasn't staring at you!" The dirty blonde argued. Sometimes he just wants to give his "hillbilly" rival a good smack on the head for being so stubborn and for being such an idiot.

"Well, it's still your fault." Ash pointed out, causing his rival to roll his eyes.

"Because of you, I can't go. And now I'm going to pee my pants because of you." The young trainer cried.

"Whose fault is that?" Trip asked with a snort.

"Trip…" The Unova trainer sighed heavily. As much as he didn't want to, he had to help his rival. What other choice is there? There was no way in Arceus that the dirty blonde was going to take the chance walking around with someone who was going to smell like pee. That would be too embarrassing. Therefore, Trip had no choice, but to help his rival, one way or another.

"Okay, fine…" Ash perked up when he heard this. "I'll help you find a way. Just stop acting like a big baby." The Kanto native pouted.

"I wasn't." The young trainer said with a deep frown. The Unova trainer shook his head.

"You're such a hillbilly, you know that."

"HEY!"

Ignoring Ash and his hard glare, Trip shifted his attention right back to the pair's main issue, which was figuring out how to get the Kanto native to do his business without having him to burst a bladder. Talk about a troublesome situation.

After a little while of thinking, Trip was able to come up with a few ideas to get his idiot rival to do his business. Let's hope to Arceus that his ideas will work or else he won't live this day when Ash pees his pants. Trust me, no one and I mean **NO ONE **wants to be around, much less be stuck to a guy who smells like pee. It would be a nightmare.

"All right, hillbilly, undo your pants again." The dirty blonde ordered, causing his rival to blush slightly at his sudden request.

"What?"

"Did I stutter?" Trip asked. "I said, undo your pants again." He repeated.

"Why?"

"Because I have an idea, that's why." The Unova trainer said to his rival. "So do it already." Ash sighed.

"Fine…" The Kanto native slowly undoes his pants yet again. "Now what?"

Thank Arceus that the restroom sink was right next to the toilet or else it would have ruined Trip's plan big time. "Now close your eyes and relax." The dirty blonde instructed.

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

And just like that, the young trainer did what he was told to do, much to his discomfort. Ash shut his eyes and relaxed. Once the Kanto native was in the zone, his rival would proceed to the next step, which was turning on the sink, allowing the water to rush out from the nozzle. Trip hopes Ash would use this to his advantage.

As much as it was a good effort on Trip's part, it still wasn't enough. The running water was just making Ash wanted to use the restroom even more. The painful and strain expression on the older boy's face alone told the story. He was at his breaking point and soon at his limits. If he doesn't go now, his bladder will explode. Not really, but still… time was running short for the Kanto native and Trip knows it. For that, it was time for the Unova trainer to move onto his next plan of action.

Since plan A didn't work, Trip decided to move onto plan B, which was to have his rival dip his hand into a cup of cold water. By doing that, maybe, just maybe the cold sensation from the water can help the young trainer out. For that to happen, _he _as in Trip needed to find a cup first. Lucky for him, there was one and as strange as it seems, it was on the sink's counter. Normally, people wouldn't be complaining about that and Trip was no exception However, this time was a little bit different.

As much as he was grateful to see a big white plastic cup before him that can fit practically a hand or two in its mouth, Trip wasn't too thrill to see its girlish design in full view. Seriously, of all the cups in the world, why did it have to be the one with a picture of a white animated cat in a pink dress with a pink ribbon tied around one of its ears? Who knows? Does it really matter at this point? Maybe, but still… what other choice was there?

Once the kitty cup was halfway full with cold water, it was time for Trip to deal with the uneasy part of his plan, which was getting Ash's hand into the cup. But the question is… which hand? That's an easy one. Well, to everyone else, it was. But to Trip, it wasn't. There's no way in Arceus he was going to reach out and touch the hand, the same hand that his rival used to undo his pants. He would rather die than doing something like that. So… the best option the young boy had left was to use the other hand, yes the other hand, the same one that was stuck to his wrist. It was either that or pee, his choice.

Once Trip had his mind made up, he quickly moves into action. Without warning, the Unova trainer dunked his entire left hand along with his rival's hand into the cup, causing the pair to shiver slightly at the cold temperature. But after a little while, the two boys got use to it and then…

"Ahh…" Ash let out a soft moan, alerting his rival that he was able to release all the stress within him. Finally, took him long enough.

As soon as Ash did his business and did the regular routines like flushing the toilet, pulling his pants back up, and washing his hands, the young trainer would then turn his attention to Trip with a big smile on his face. "Thanks, Trips. Thanks for everything!" He was really grateful for what the young boy did for him.

"It's no big deal." Ash frowned at his rival who was waving him off. "Can we go now?" The dirty blonde boy asked.

"Uh… sure."

"But not yet, though…"

"Why?"

Trip looks away, embarrassed. "Because I need to go…" He whispered.

"Need to go?"

"I NEED TO GO PEE! WHAT ELSE?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Poor, poor Trip. He needs to go pee, but I'm sure Ash will let him do his business. Do you think so too? Anyway, did you guys enjoy the funny moments between Ash and Trip? I know I did. Well, anyway, the upcoming chapter is going to be something special. Sorry, but I can't tell what it is. You will have to wait and see. Until then, please R & R! Thank you!**

**P.S. - You know the drill. All proofreading and editing credit goes to **_Final Heir__!_

**Johan07**


	13. A Matter of Innocence II

**Johan07: **Sorry if my updates have been slow lately. I will try to get more updates on this and **A New Rebirth Of A New Era **soon. Just try and be a little patient.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters from Pokémon.

**Rated: **K+

**Genre (s): **Humor/Friendship

**Word Count: **2,391

**Pairing (s): **None

**Character (s): **Ash (13-14), Cilan (18-19), Iris (11-13), Bianca (15-16), and Elesa (21-23) - **cameo**

**Summary: **A series of funny one-shots that involves around Ash and your favorite anime characters from the Pokémon series. Some one-shots can be really, REALLY random at times, so you have been warned!

* * *

><p><strong>Ash's Little Mishaps <strong>

**A Matter of Innocence II**

Ahh…

The beach,

What a great place when it comes to summer.

Sunny sky,

Blue ocean,

The relaxing atmosphere,

And all the fun and ice cream you could ever dream of.

Yes…

The beach was indeed a summer's paradise.

"Uh… Cilan?"

"Yeah Ash?"

"Why are we here again?" The Pokémon Connoisseur who was in a light green swim trunks, simply chuckled at his friend's question.

"It's quite simply, Ash." The green-haired male smiled at his young friend who was in red and white swim trunks. "Bianca wanted to go to the beach and so she invited all three of us to come along with her since she didn't want to go alone by herself." The young man explained. "And I must say it was a good idea. We all need a little rest and relaxation once in a while. Don't you think so?"

Ash nodded.

"And don't worry, Ash. Once our little vacation is over, we'll continue onto your next gym battle, as soon as possible." The young trainer smiled after hearing that.

"Cool."

Soon the Kanto native would then look around his surroundings for a few seconds, as if he was searching for _someone _or _something _before turning his attention right back to Cilan and asked. "Hey, Cilan, where's Pikachu?"

Noticing that his young companion was a little bit concerned about his first Pokémon and best friend's whereabouts, the green-haired Connoisseur wasted no time easing away his worries with a simply answer. "If you're looking for Pikachu, Ash..." He started. "Pikachu is over there with Axew and Pansage." He pointed his finger over to the ocean.

Following where Cilan was pointing to, Ash couldn't believe what he was seeing when he turned to the ocean. Pikachu, Axew, and Pansage were all surfing the waves on mini surfboards. And to the young trainer's disbelief, they were_ actually _surfing like pros while doing stunts that was beyond one's understanding.

Iris's Axew was doing a headstand on its board while surfing a small wave.

Cilan's Pansage was doing some kind of river dance while surfing the same wave.

And last, but not least, for whatever reason Arceus knows what, Pikachu, _Ash's Pikachu _was doing some kind of break dancing move on its surfboard. Most likely or a hunch, the yellow mouse was doing the windmill.

All and all, Ash was a little overwhelmed by the little scene and who could blame him? He thought he was hallucinating. There was no way this was happening before his eyes. It was just too unreal. But after looking back over his previous adventures and past experiences, the young trainer finally realized that this was nothing new.

So instead of worrying about it, Ash shrugged it off and moved onto the next topic, which was... "Hey, Cilan," The Pokémon Connoisseur took notice of his friend's stare. "Where are Iris and Bianca?" The young boy asked about their other friends who were currently missing from the group. "Shouldn't they be back by now?"

That was a good question.

Iris and Bianca have been gone for quite a while now. Ever since they went off to go try on their new swimsuits, there hasn't been any trace of their whereabouts, thus far. Where did they go?

"Hmm… They should have." Cilan told his friend with a hand cupping his chin.

"Do you think something hap…"

"Sorry we're late, guys!"

Soon the two boys would turn their undivided attention over to the direction where the female voice was coming from. As soon as they did, Ash and Cilan spotted their "missing" friends approaching them. "Iris, Bianca, what took you guys so long?"

"Well, excuse us, Ash." Iris who was in a purple swimsuit with the top covering most of her chest, said to her friend with a deep scowl on her face. "It wasn't _our _fault!" She added with her cheeks puffing up.

"Isn't that right, Bianca?" All eyes turned to the young blonde who was standing there in a green and orange bikini, which was showing off her lovely curves to the public, with her green beret still intact on her head.

"Of course it wasn't." Bianca agreed. And by the tone of her voice, she sounded a bit irritated about something. "It's not _our _fault people keep coming up to us and asking me if I'm a female version of Barry or his sister." A deep frown tugged against the corner of her lips.

"I'm not Barry!" She cried. "And I'm certainly _not _his sister!" Her cheeks were puffing up. "I'm Bianca! Why can't they accept that?" The young blonde shouted while stomping her bare foot repeatedly against the hot sand.

Both Ash and Cilan sweat dropped.

Maybe it was for the best if they did not ask what happened. From what they are witnessing so far, it's best **NOT **to know. So… they decided not to press the subject any further and moved onto the next big thing, which was...

"I see you girls were able to choose a swimsuit." The Pokémon Connoisseur started, causing both girls to stare at him. "You two look really marvelous in them."

"Thanks, Cilan." Iris smiled at her friend.

"It's so nice of you to say that, Cilan." Bianca added with a warm smile tugging against her lips. "I'm so glad and here I thought we made a wrong decision by wearing them." The former Gym leader begs to differ.

"No, you didn't." He disagreed. "Like I said a second ago, those swimsuits really suit your wondrous personality and rich aroma, both of you." The young gentleman gave them both a reassuring smile that he meant every word of it. Hearing that, the two females couldn't help, but smile.

"Do you think so too, Ash?" Soon all eyes were on the young boy who was blinking at the older male with a daze look on his face.

"Think of what?" He asked confusedly.

Cilan sweat dropped.

Bianca sweat dropped.

Iris groaned.

"What a kid."

"Hey!"

"Now, now, you two, there's no need to fight." Cilan stepped in-between his two friends and separated them before an argument breaks out between the two. "We're not here to argue. We're here to relax and have some fun."

"Yeah, so quit it, you guys." Bianca pleaded.

Ash and Iris sighed.

"Fine…"

The young blonde smiled. "Great! Now with that out of the way, let's go have some fun. Come on, Ash!"

Without warning, the cheerful girl yanked her friend/rival by his wrist and pulled him forward, almost causing him to stumble over his own two feet. "Waah! Bianca!"

As Bianca was dragging Ash along with her to who knows where, Iris who was watching the whole scene before her eyes, couldn't help, but feel a bit jealous. Even Cilan took notice of the sudden change within her aura. He was quite fascinated by all of this. Three unique spices, all in one mixture, how will that turn out?

"Hey! Wait for me!" Regaining her composure, Iris ran right after the pair, with Cilan trailing right behind her.

With Bianca leading the way, and with their friends trailing not too far behind them, Ash who was trying his best to keep up with his energetic rival, when he suddenly caught a glimpse of something off to the side. It was a crowd of women in bikinis. And by the looks of it, they were all swarming around a blonde woman who was lying back on a beach chair in a black and yellow bikini, underneath a beach umbrella with shades. If the young trainer didn't know any better, he could have sworn that was Elesa and he was right. It was indeed the Gym leader of Nimbasa City and the famous model of Unova. She's the _only _person in the Unova region who has crazy fan girls who follows her around, day-in and day-out, all the time.

What was she doing here at the beach?

"Elesa?" Slipping out from his friend's iron grip, the young boy stopped in his tracks and called out to the older blonde. His sudden action causes the rest of his group to stop in their tracks as well. Did he just say Elesa, as in Elesa the famous model of Nimbasa City? What was she doing here?

Hearing someone calling her name, the young model slightly cranked her attention away from her fans over to direction where she sees _someone _waving at her. She blinked. Who was waving at her? Slightly pushing her shades to the tip of her nose, she got a clear shot view on who it was. She couldn't believe her eyes.

_Ash? What is he doing here?_

Not knowing why her former challenger was here, she decided to find the answer for herself. Slowly, the young woman got up from her seat and paying no attention to her fans' and their perplexed stares, she advances forward to Ash's direction. Knowing that he got her attention now, the young trainer also moved forward.

"Hey, Elesa!"

"Ash, it's nice to see you, but what are you doing here?"

Immediately, Elesa's hardcore fans didn't like what they were seeing. _The boy_, the same boy who defeated their beloved idol in a gym battle, has once again appeared before their eyes. And not only that, he was _actually _having a normal conversation with their Elesa. And by the looks of it, their dear idol was _actually _enjoying talking to him. That warm smile on her face told the story. Even Iris and Bianca were slightly jealous about this. The only person who did not mind at all about this little scene was Cilan.

Taking matters into her own hands, Bianca marched right over to the pair's side. But as she was making her way over to them, she accidentally tripped over _something _that was in the sand and lost her footing. She stumbled forward and collided into her rival, sending the young boy crashing into the female Gym leader. And no sooner when that happened, all three were on the ground, but _only _two were in an awkward position.

Elesa's fan girls suddenly gasped in shock on what they were witnessing before their eyes. On top of their dear idol was Ash. And the worst part about that was… one of his hands was clutching one of Elesa's breasts.

Realizing what position he was in, Ash quickly backed away from the blushing woman. "I'm…"

The young trainer was about to say he was sorry and it was an accident, but he was sadly interrupted by the angry mob who were now standing in-between him and Elesa. "How dare you!" The leader growled.

"W-W-What?"

"Don't play innocent with us, kid." Another fan girl hissed.

"You know _exactly _what you did to Elesa." Another one added.

"You sick pervert!" Half the group shouted.

"Let's get him!" The leader ordered.

Suddenly, Ash was lifted up into the air by the angry mob. "W-What are you doing?" He squirmed.

Not listening to any reason whatsoever, the fan girls carried the poor boy all the way to the beach shore before dumping him into the ocean like trash.

***SPLASH***

With the deed done, the ladies walked off with big smiles on their faces.

Once Ash resurfaced and gasped for a breath, he couldn't help, but blinked dumbly at the fan girls' retreating forms. "What was that all about?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Poor Ash. Stupid fan girls. It was a misunderstanding. Oh, well… The damage has been done. It's too late to do anything about it now. I hope you guys enjoyed the small hints of multiple pairings in this one-shot. The next one will be a Christmas special. So please R & R! Thank you! Until next time, peace out!**

**P.S. - Give the proofreading and editing credit to my beta-reader, **_Final Heir_**.**

**P.S.S. - I will try to get the Christmas special up before Christmas time. Then after that, I will take the rest of the month off from writing. Hope you don't mind.**

**Johan07**


	14. Night Before Christmas

**Johan07: **Sorry if this is past due for a Christmas special. I hope you guys still like it anyway.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters from Pokémon.

**Rated: **K+

**Genre (s): **Humor/Family

**Word Count: **2,014

**Pairing (s): **None

**Character (s): **Ash (13-14), Delia (early-40's), and everyone else who appears in this shot - **cameo**

**Summary: **A series of funny one-shots that involves around Ash and your favorite anime characters from the Pokémon series. Some one-shots can be really, REALLY random at times, so you have been warned!

* * *

><p><strong>Ash's Little Mishaps <strong>

**Night Before Christmas**

No… WAY!

There was no way he was going to wear something like **THAT **on Christmas Eve.

Or for that matter, tomorrow night at the Christmas party.

NOT IN A MILLION YEARS!

He would rather give up his trainer license right now than doing something so embarrassing like **THAT **again.

"No, Mom, I won't do it." Ash told his mother.

"But, honey…" Delia pouted.

"No."

"Please…"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because, Mom… I-I just can't do it." The young boy shyly looks away from his beloved mother with a deep blush on his face. "…Not in front of everybody."

"But, honey… You didn't have a problem with it before." Delia tried to reason with her stubborn son.

"That's because I was little, Mom." He explained with a deep frown.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Mom!" Ash groaned.

The young woman sighed. "At least try it on."

"No."

"But, honey…" The young mother pouted again. "You would look cute in it." Cute? No. More like making a fool of himself is more like it.

"No way,"

"Oh, come on, Ash." Delia was starting to lose her patience with her dear son and his stubborn attitude. "Do you know how difficult it was to find one in your size?"

Should he really answer that?

"Really hard," His mother stated. "So please…" Once again, the young woman pushed _the outfit _that she wants her son to wear in front of his face. "Wear it." She begged. "For me," She begged again.

"Mom…" Her son groaned.

"Pretty please…" This time Delia pleaded with the famous puppy dog eyes look.

It never fails.

Seeing that his mother was using it, the young boy quickly reacted by turning away. He fell for her little stunt once. It's not going to happen twice. "Why can't you ask Gary?" He suggested while still avoiding eye contact with his mother. "I'm sure he will be happy to do it."

"It won't be the same." Delia put on a face.

Ash sighed.

"You have been the Christmas angel ever since you were four. You can't break the tradition now." His mother added.

"I'm sorry, Mom," He tried to sound sincere. "But I just can't do it."

"But, Ash…"

"I'm not a little baby, Mom." Ash pointed out. "So stop treating me like one." He told her while trying his best to resist her puppy dog eyes look. "And plus, it's a little embarrassing each time you make me wear it." He slightly blushed.

"But, honey…"

Ash shook his head. "Please understand, Mom. I love you, but you need to stop."

"Oh, I see now…" The young woman lowered the outfit and her head down, with her front bangs covering her face. "You don't want me to be happy, is that it?"

"Mom… I didn't…"

"No, honey, don't say another word." Delia cut off her son. "I understand."

"Mom, don't take it the wrong way." The young boy tried to reason with his beloved mother, but to no avail.

"It's okay, baby." The young woman lifted her head up and gave her baby boy a sad smile.

"No, it's not."

"Yes, it is."

"Mom…" Why does his mom have to be like this? Now she's making him look like he's the bad guy instead of her.

Paying no attention to her son's little cry, she shook her head and continued. "Forcing you to do something isn't right. I know that now and you're right. You're not a little baby anymore. You're a full-grown young man, but you will always be my little Ashy." Ash blushed.

"Mom!" Why did she have to go and say something like that?

"It's true. No matter how much you have grown. You will always be my little baby." Delia told her son, which causes him to groan once again. "And that is why it's a little hard for me to let go of something that reminds me so much of my little Ashy and his happy days when he was young."

Ash frowned.

Did the Christmas angel tradition really mean _that much _to his dear mother?

"But since you don't want to continue the tradition by being this year's Christmas angel for the party," Her voice started to crack. "Then I understand." She choked back a sob. "I could always ask Gary or Max to do it." Tears started to water up within her eyes. "But like I said before, it won't be the same." Soon she choked back another sob, with wet tears now escaping from her eyes.

The young boy bit his lower lip.

It looks like that did the trick and he could not believe it. He was falling for the same guilt trip from before. First, it was the pink plush doll incident and now this.

When will he learn?

_I can't believe I'm doing this. _Ash heaved a sigh.

Paying no heed to his mother's crying, the young teenager took a brief second to look over at the white robe that his weeping parent was still holding within her grasp. True to her words, it was in his size. And just like any ordinary angel costume out there, it came with a fake halo and a pair of fake angel wings.

_And it's all because of Mom. _The young boy was regretting every inch of his decision. He could have just walk away, simple as that, but no… He had to let his conscience get the best of him yet again and for that. He was now paying the price for the same mistake he made from before.

The things he does for his mother's happiness and love.

"Fine…"

Delia's ears perked up when she heard this.

"What…?" The young mother said in a low tone as she stares at her son, with wet tears still streaming down from her eyes.

Her beloved son sighed. "I said fine, Mom." He restated his answer. "I-I'll do it. I'll be the Christmas angel, so please stop crying." He pleaded.

"Are you sure, honey?" His mother asked as she still didn't look too convinced by his answer.

The young teenager sighed again and nodded. "Yes, Mom, I'm sure." He assured her with a weak smile on his face.

"Great! I'm so happy to hear that!" Delia squeaked with a big smile on her face as she regained her composure.

Ash's eyebrows slightly twitched in annoyance on how fast his mother recovered from her mopey self.

Talk about being duped… again.

"Thank you so much, honey!" The young woman wrapped her son in a warm embrace. "You don't know how much this means to me." She cried with tears of joy.

Sighing, the disgruntled boy accepted the affectionate hug from his evil mother and said. "No problem, Mom."

"No problem at all…" He muttered.

**Meanwhile…**

Outside of Professor Oak's laboratory and in the backyard, preparations were being made for tomorrow night's Christmas bash.

Brock, Tracey, and Cilan were setting up tables.

Drew, Kenny, and Barry were arranging chairs.

Misty, May, and Max were setting up decorations.

Dawn and Zoey were decorating the Christmas tree with the help of their Pokémon.

And Nando was loosening up the mood by playing a few tunes from his Mew-like harp.

While most were assisting with the preparations, others, like Cynthia were either looking on or minding their own business.

Professor Oak was having a long conversation with his fellow colleagues.

Pikachu and its fellow Pokémon pals were having the time of their lives by enjoying each other's company.

Iris and Georgia were once again at each other's throat.

Bianca was chasing Luke's Zorua all over the place, with Luke trailing not too far behind her.

Ursula was getting some Coordinator pointers from both Harley and Soledad.

Cynthia was being Cynthia.

And shockingly enough, Trip was having a _decent _conversation with Paul, of all people.

All and all, the group was a lively bunch.

Except for _one person_,

"Hey… Brock?"

"Yeah, Gary?" The future Pokémon doctor stopped what he was doing and cranked his head over to his friend who was scanning around the area for _something _or _someone_. "What is it?"

Sighing, the young teenager turned his attention over to the older male and asked. "Have you seen Ash? I can't find him anywhere."

"Hmm…" Brock thought for a moment. Now that Gary mentioned it, he did saw Ash with his mom not too long ago. They both went inside the lab and ever since then they never came back, which was a little odd.

What happened to them?

"Excuse me, everyone! Can I have your attention please?"

That cheery voice sounded like Delia.

Soon every single person turned their undivided attention over to Delia who unexpectedly appeared before them with a big smile on her face. "Now that I have everyone's attention, I would like to present you this year's Christmas angel."

Stepping to the side, the young mother presented the group her son who was blushing like crazy and for many good reasons. One: He was in his Christmas angel getup, two: Gary and a few other guys were laughing their heads off at him, three: some of the girls were taking pictures of him and posting them on Facebook, and lastly enough: his mother was making things worse by asking the group if he looked adorable in his cute little outfit.

This was one moment Ash will never forget for the rest of his life.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Like I said before, I'm sorry for the last Christmas post. Just be glad I didn't drop it when I came back home from my little trip. Anyway, I hope you guys like it. Please R & R! Thank you! Until next time, peace out!**

**P.S. - Give the proofreading and editing credit to my beta-reader, **_Final Heir_**.**

**Johan07**


	15. Be My Valentine

**Johan07: **I know Valentine is over and all, but I'm doing this, anyway.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters from Pokémon.

**Rated: **K+

**Genre (s): **Humor/Friendship

**Word Count: **1,813

**Pairing (s): **None

**Character (s): **Ash (13-14) - **cameo**, Annabel (13-14), Greta (16-17), and Delia (early-40's)

**Summary: **A series of funny one-shots that involves around Ash and your favorite anime characters from the Pokémon series. Some one-shots can be really, REALLY random at times, so you have been warned!

* * *

><p><strong>Ash's Little Mishaps <strong>

**Be My Valentine**

…

"I… I can't do this…"

"Yes, you can!"

"No, I can't… It's… too embarrassing…"

"No, it's not! Just believe in yourself!"

"I just can't! Let's leave now before I do something stupid…"

"Anabel…," Greta trailed off as she frowned deeply at her best friend.

"Greta, please…," Anabel pleaded. "Let's just go…"

"Sorry, but no can do," the blonde martial artist replied adamantly. "We are not leaving."

"Greta…," Anabel whined.

"Where is your pride and spirit, Anabel?"

"Back at home with Espeon," the lavender-haired girl answered with a hint of sarcasm.

"Anabel…," Greta heaved a deep sigh. "This is your one and only chance." she stared into her friend's lilac eyes. "Go for it."

Anabel chewed her bottom lip. That was true. Today was indeed her only opportunity to make her move. So what's stopping her? "I know I should, but…" She paused.

Her friend cocked an eyebrow. "But what?"

The young maiden of the Battle Tower glanced down at the white box she was carrying and said, "I don't think it's the right time."

"Not the right time?" the tycoon of the Battle Arena seemed a bit puzzled with her friend's answer. She pointed out, "You do realize that it _is _Valentine's Day, right?"

A faint blush spread across Anabel's face. "I… I know…"

"Then why?"

Anabel shyly glanced away from her friend.

Greta heaved another sigh. "Fine…, if you're not going to make a move-" a devious smirk suddenly flashed across her features. "-then I do it for you!" the blonde girl made a mad dash towards her former challenger's house.

The Salon Maiden gasped in horror.

"Greta! No!" she squeaked as she almost dropped her special gift in the process.

The young maiden quickly ran after the martial artist. Much to her distraught, her best friend beat her to the front door of the Ketchum residence. This wasn't going to end well, not well at all.

Just as Greta was preparing to knock on the door, she was suddenly yanked away by Anabel who was lucky enough to stop her in time after setting down the white box on the porch. "Stop it, Greta! You're just making things worst!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!" the Salon Maiden nearly shouted. "So quit it!" Her cheeks were burning up.

"But… I'm helping you," the blonde girl pleaded her case as she tried to inch forward, but her stubborn friend quickly denied her. "Anabel!"

The boyish girl bit her bottom lip. "Next time," she murmured in a barely audible tone. "Next time… I will tell him."

"Stop being scared!"

"I'm not scared!"

"Yes, you are!" the tycoon of the Battle Arena argued. "You keep running away from the challenge."

Her friend frowned deeply at that remark. "It's not a Pokémon battle, Greta…"

"Uh… well, it's almost like one," Greta stumbled with her words. "But that's not the point."

Anabel continued to frown.

"The point is…"

"There is no point, Greta," the young maiden interrupted in abrupt fashion. "So… let's go! Please!"

"Not until you face your fear," Her blonde friend responded flatly.

"Why are you so stubborn?"

"Why are _you_ so stubborn?" Greta shot the question right back.

Soon a little scuffle broke out between the two. They started to push and shove one another until Anabel lost her balance and crashed into Greta, causing both of them to fall to the ground with a loud thud. From there on out, things got a little silly.

"Ow!" the blonde martial artist yelped.

Anabel was pulling her cheek.

"Ow!" the young maiden of the Battle Tower squeaked.

Greta was pulling her cheek.

"Ow!"

"Ow!"

It was a stalemate.

"Let go!"

"Never!"

The two girls continued to go at it.

While they were busy with their little shenanigan, the pair was completely unaware that the front door was opening up. When it did, a female figure exited out the door. It was Delia.

She blinked at the silly scene before her. Delia gasped, "Oh, my!"

Anabel and Greta both froze on the spot.

Slowly, the pair turned their undivided attention over to the young mother who was still staring at them in complete wonder.

"Ahh!"

The two Frontier Brains quickly got up to their feet, with their cheeks burring up from the embarrassment.

"Mrs. K… Ketchum, w… we…" the Salon Maiden tried to come up with an excuse, but failed.

"It's kind of silly, actually." the blonde martial artist grinned nervously.

Delia blinked.

The young mother had no clue what the girls were talking about, which was a good thing. It's best if she didn't know. That way, it would save Anabel and Greta a great deal of time.

Instead of pressing on the subject like most people would normally do, the older woman simply disregarded it and moved onto a new topic. "Seeing that you two are here, won't you come in for a little snack?" She offered with a warm smile on her face.

"Huh?" Anabel and Greta blinked at the sudden invitation.

…

"So what brings you two here in Pallet Town?" Delia asked her two special guests who were both sitting on the sofa while enjoying the cup of tea and the batch of cookies she made. She added, "Especially on Valentine's Day."

The young maiden of the Battle Tower looked away, her face completely flushed with embarrassment.

The young mother blinked.

Was it something she said?

"We heard news from Scott that Ash was coming home from his Unova journey for one day," the tycoon of the Battle Arena began, causing both Ash's mother and Anabel to give her their full attention. "So _Anabel _and I thought that maybe we should swing by and pay Ash a little visit since today is our day off. Isn't that right, Anabel?" Greta turned to Anabel who immediately nodded her head.

"Y-Yes… that's correct."

Delia smiled. "Oh, I see-" the smile turned upside down. "-but I'm sorry. Ash isn't home right now. He's at Professor Oak's lab."

"O-Oh…" Anabel sounded a bit disappointed.

"Don't worry," the young mother assured the two girls with a warm smile on her face. "I'm quite sure he'll be home pretty soon."

The two Frontier Brains stared.

"Knowing him and his stomach, food is his number one priority, besides Pokémon and Pokémon battles," Delia giggled.

_That Ash... _Anabel chuckled.

Soon Mrs. Ketchum took notice of the young maiden's special gift box on the coffee table. "By chance, is that for Ash?" She asked curiously.

Anabel blushed.

"U-Uh, w-well…"

Before she could even come up with an excuse, the front door unexpectedly opened up, causing all three females to turn their attention over to the door.

"Mom, I'm home!" a raven-haired boy announced, with a yellow mouse perking on his shoulder.

It was Ash and Pikachu.

When the young boy walked into his living room and greeted his mother, he quickly took notice that she wasn't alone. "Anabel? Greta?" He blinked. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Greetings, Ash," the blonde martial artist greeted with a grin. "I see your spirit hasn't changed one bit."

"H-Hey… Ash," the Salon Maiden greeted her crush in a shy tone before turning away.

"This is your chance, Anabel." Greta leaned close to her shy friend and whispered, "Tell him."

Anabel shook her head wildly.

Greta sighed.

Without warning, the blonde Frontier Brain got up to her feet and yanked her dear friend off the couch. She quickly picked up the white box and shoved it against her friend's chest before she pushed her towards Ash.

Anabel blushed as she was standing right in front of her crush who was blinking at her. She glanced down at her feet and gulped.

_Okay…, I can do this._

Her heart pounded.

_I can do this._

It pounded again.

_I can do this._

It pounded again and again.

_I CAN'T DO IT!_

"H-Happy V-Valentine's Day!" the young female screamed.

She quickly handed Ash her gift before taking off right out the front door, with Greta chasing right after her.

Ash blinked.

"What was that all about?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hmm… I don't know why, but I think Anabel and Greta were a little OOC. What do you guys think? Other than that, sorry for the late post. Please R & R! Thank you! Until next time, peace out!**

**P.S. - Give the proofreading and editing credit to **_Tendou Souji_**, who was willing to help me out since my beta-reader **_Final Heir_** is currently taking a break from proofreading and editing my stories.**

**Johan07**


	16. Childhood Memories

**Johan07: **Not too long ago, someone asked me if I could do some kind of one-shot between Ash and Gary when they were little kids. Well, here it is. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters from Pokémon.

**Rated: **K+

**Genre (s): **Humor/Friendship

**Word Count: **1,770

**Pairing (s): **None

**Character (s): **Ash (5), and Gary (5 ½)

**Summary: **A series of funny one-shots that involves around Ash and your favorite anime characters from the Pokémon series. Some one-shots can be really, REALLY random at times, so you have been warned!

* * *

><p><strong>Ash's Little Mishaps <strong>

**Childhood Memories **

…

Memories are often,

At times,

Good,

And bad,

Depending on how you determine them to be.

In this case,

When it comes to a certain raven-haired trainer,

Some memories are best left forgotten.

"Gary, what are we doing here?" the little raven-haired boy asked his little rival as they were standing around in their favorite spot of Pallet Town.

The grandson of Professor Oak heaved a frustrated sigh.

How many times did he have to explain himself to his idiotic rival?

"I already told you, Ash." The spiky-haired boy had the urge to give his friend a good smack on the head. "Don't you ever pay attention to anything I say to you?" One could tell that he sounded extremely annoyed.

Ash puffed his cheeks. "Of course I do!" he scoffed at his rival.

Gary rolled his eyes.

"You said, let's go look for _that _Magikarp. That's all!" Ash exclaimed with a hard glare on his young face.

"Wrong!" Gary vehemently denied.

"Wrong? What do you mean, 'wrong'?" Ash glared angrily at Gary. "That's what you said, Gary! I was there!"

The spiky-haired boy shook his head. "No, what I _really_ said was, 'let's head over to our secret spot. There's a possible chance we might find _that _Magikarp there'," he explained clearly.

"Liar!" Ash frowned deeply at his rival's false story and pointed out, "You never said anything like that."

Gary rolled his eyes at the scowling boy. "Close enough," the older boy said as he paid no attention to the look that he was getting from his annoying rival. "What really matters now is that once I find that Magikarp and capture it, I will show it to Grandpa." A wide grin stretched across his face as he thought of how proud his grandfather would be for having such a wonderful grandson.

"You?" Ash mouthed. "Fat chance of that happenin', you squinty-eyed freak. I'm going to capture it and show it to my mom."

Gary laughed.

The raven-haired boy glared.

"Don't make me laugh, Ashy-boy." Gary laughed some more. "You don't stand a chance against that killer Magikarp that everyone's been talking about lately."

Ash scoffed at his rival's insult. "You're one to talk, Gary," the little raven-haired male spat at the arrogant boy.

"Well, at least I have a better chance than you!" the spiky-haired male shot back with a smug look on his face.

"No, you don't!"

"Yes, I do!"

"No, you don't!"

"Yes, I do!"

"Oh, yeah!"

"Yeah!"

The two boys glared at one another.

"Fine!"

Ash stared at Gary, wondering what he was up to now.

"Let's see which one of us will catch it first, then," the spiky-haired boy issued out the challenge.

"Fine by me, Gary," the raven-haired boy quickly accepted the challenge without hesitation, feeling that he will defeat his rival in this little contest with little effort. "Get ready to lose."

A playful smirk tugged against the corner of Gary's lips. "In your dreams, Ash, don't cry like a girl when you lose, alright?" he mocked.

Ash puffed his cheeks. "Hey! I don't cry like a girl!" he argued with a cute pout on his face.

Gary rolled his eyes for the third time.

While it was fun teasing his rival like it was no tomorrow, there were other important matters that he needed to stay focus on, one in which was the challenge, and the other was to look out for that special Magikarp they were searching for.

With no time to waste, the boys set their sights on their main objective.

Ash and Gary did quick scans around the area. They found nothing out of the ordinary. Even the flowing river didn't seem like it was having much activity today. It was peaceful and so was their special spot.

This was going to be harder than they expected.

While the pair continued to look around, Ash can't help but wonder if he should ask Gary this question. Sure, the little boy knew that they were seeking out a Magikarp, but what makes it so different from the rest? Gary never told him about it.

"Um… Gary?" His rival turned to him. "I know that we are looking for a Magikarp, but you never told me what's so special about it."

The spiky-haired boy heaved a deep sigh.

"Ash, you never learn, do you?"

The little boy frowned.

Gary sighed again.

"Fine… if I must," the grandson of Professor Oak started. "I heard rumors from people that the Magikarp is a little bit bigger than most and it has scars all over its body." Ash nodded at the information. "Also, I heard that it can actually use Double Slap."

Ash merely blinked.

"Double Slap?" He looked awfully confused. "But Magikarp can't use-"

"That's why it's special," Gary abruptly interrupted.

"O-Oh…"

With no more questions needed to be answer, the pair returned their focus right back onto their little mission.

The two little boys spent quite a while searching around their surroundings. They look high and low but there was still no sign of that Magikarp. Just when they were about to give up and moved to a different location, something caught Ash's attention.

At a clear distance, something orange was floating down the river.

It had orange scales and white fins.

At first, Ash thought it was just an ordinary Magikarp swimming by. But when he got a closer look at it, his thoughts immediately changed. That Magikarp was no ordinary Magikarp.

It was much larger than a normal one. It had battle scars all over its body, including a small one that looked like an 'X' on its forehead. These were strong hints that this Magikarp could be the one that the two boys were looking for.

If it was, then their little search was finally over.

"Hey, Gary, isn't that-"

Before Ash could even finish his sentence, Gary - who also saw the Magikarp - abruptly cut him off by shoving him out of the way. The spiky-haired boy promptly took off towards his prize, intent on winning the contest and getting one over his rival.

"Hey!"

That was foul play.

The little raven-haired boy quickly chased after his rival.

There was no way he was going to lose against Gary, not this time.

Just when the orange-scaled fish thought it would have a nice and relaxing day cruising around the river, a certain spiky-haired human jumped into the water and ruined its day by blocking its path.

"Hold it right there, Magikarp!" the brunette ordered with a hand out.

The scarred Pokémon came to a quick halt and stared at the boy, positively annoyed.

A mischievous smirk tugged against the corner of Gary's lips. "Alright, why don't you make things easy and let me-"

Before the boy could even finish his sentence, the killer Magikarp made its move and tackled him without warning.

Gary cried.

And to add insult to injury, the Magikarp slapped the boy around silly with its tail as it used Double Slap.

Once it was done, the spiky-haired male fell backwards with a loud splash.

He was out cold, floating on his back.

Just when the Fish Pokémon thought its troubles were over, it quickly turned around and caught Ash trying to sneak up on it.

The little raven-haired boy froze.

"Uh… hi?" he squeaked nervously.

If the naïve boy thought he was going to get a friendly greeting right back, he had another thing coming.

Just like Gary, he too got attacked. The oversized fish tackled him back and forth before smacking him around silly with its tail. However, unlike his rival, something else happened to him, something that was _so _embarrassing to remember.

Without warning, the scarred Magikarp took hold of Ash's shorts with its strong mouth and ripped it off before swimming away with it.

Ash immediately blushed.

"H-Hey! Come back here with my shorts!" the boy shouted at the orange fish which was long gone.

"I need them!" he cried.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Poor little Ash. He lost his shorts to a Magikarp. Do you guys feel sorry for him? I kinda do. Sorry if this one-shot is a little bit shorter from the rest. My mind wasn't into it that much because I was playing Resident Evil: Operation Raccoon City. The game is pretty fun, but somewhat a letdown. Anyway, please R & R! Thank you! Until next time, peace out!**

**P.S. - Give the proofreading and editing credit to **_Tendou Souji_**.**

**Johan07**


	17. Crush

**Johan07: **I think someone already did this before, but I'm not completely sure. I hope they don't mind if I do this in my own way. I'll still give them the credit for the idea.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters from Pokémon.

**Rated: **K+

**Genre (s): **Humor/Friendship

**Word Count: **1,670

**Pairing (s): **None

**Character (s): **Ash (13-14), Zoey (13-14), Brock (18-19), and Dawn (11-12) - **cameo**

**Summary: **A series of funny one-shots that involves around Ash and your favorite anime characters from the Pokémon series. Some one-shots can be really, REALLY random at times, so you have been warned!

* * *

><p><strong>Ash's Little Mishaps<strong>

**Crush**

…

They were alone.

It was simple as that.

Now that they were both alone and far away from Ash and Dawn who were busy having a friendly Pokémon battle, this was Zoey's perfect opportunity to have a one-on-one conversation with a certain squinty-eyed Pokémon breeder about something. It was something _important_, something that she wanted to get off her chest for a very long time. And who better to turn to than Brock?

"Okay, Zoey, what is it that you want to talk about?" the future Pokémon doctor asked as he stared at the young Pokémon Coordinator before him.

The young tomboy didn't answer right away, but after gathering up her thoughts, she finally gave her friend an answer. "Before we get to that Brock, promise me that you won't tell Dawn."

Brock was taken aback by this. "Zoey, I don't know what's this all about, but-"

"Promise me you won't tell Dawn or else!" Zoey abruptly interrupted him with a hard glare.

Brock waved his hands defensively. "Okay, okay, I promise." He knew when to take a hint after all those years putting up with Misty's tirades. "So… what is it that you want to talk about?" he asked again.

There was a brief pause.

No one spoke a single word.

That is until Zoey broke the awkward silence by speaking up again. "Well, you see…" She scratched her cheek with a finger, embarrassed. "I didn't drag you here for a private chat." Zoey's acquaintance tilted his head in curiosity but kept mum as he listened intently. "To be honest, I kinda brought you here to tell you something."

"Oh, what is it?" The dark-skinned breeder was quite curious as to what his young friend was going to tell him.

"I have a crush on Ash," she murmured.

"What?" Brock didn't quite catch what she just said.

"I said I have a crush on Ash," the young tomboy repeated herself in a much louder tone as her cheeks lit up with embarrassment.

One would've thought Brock would be surprised about Zoey's sudden confession for a certain raven-haired boy, but no, that didn't happen at all. Instead, the squinty-eyed male stood still with a big goofy grin on his face. "I knew it," he snickered teasingly. "I knew you had a crush on Ash. It was only a matter of time."

Zoey blushed.

"But why tell me this?" the Pokémon breeder questioned with a frown. "Shouldn't Ash be the one to hear this?" He patiently awaited a response from the Pokémon Coordinator.

The red-haired tomboy heaved a deep sigh. "You know I can't do that, Brock," she said with a deep frown. "And besides-" Zoey threw a quick side-glance over her shoulder to Ash and Dawn's direction before she turned her attention right back to her friend. "-Ash is sometimes slow on the uptake."

Brock laughed heartily. "You can say that again," he agreed.

The young Pokémon Coordinator gave him a look.

"Ash is clueless when it comes to love," he explained. Brock added, "I should know. I've been around him since day one."

Now Zoey's chances with Ash were slipping.

"But that doesn't mean you should give up, Zoey," the squinty-eyed male went on, causing the redheaded tomboy to stare at him. "For all we know, Ash might feel the same way for you."

Zoey cocked an eyebrow at him. "How do you know?" she questioned.

Brock shrugged. "Only one way to find out," he said simply.

Zoey blinked once, twice, and thrice.

What did he mean by that?

"Hey Ash!"

"Brock, what are YOU doing?" the Pokémon Coordinator shrieked uncharacteristically at her friend who was completely ignoring her and her little cries. Her face was completely red from sheer embarrassment and anger.

Registering the fact that his friend was calling out to him, Ash turned his undivided attention away from his battle with Dawn over to Brock.

"Can you come over here for a sec? There's something Zoey want to tell you!" the squinty-eyed breeder shouted.

"No, I don't!" the embarrassed female screamed.

Ash merely blinked and blinked.

What were those two going on about?

"Hurry up Ash!"

"Brock, quit it before I have Glameow turn you into a human-size scratching post!"

In order to figure out the situation, Ash quickly postponed his battle with Dawn. Once he did that, the young trainer slowly made his way over to Brock and Zoey. "Okay, Zoey, what is it that you want to tell me?" he asked as he approached his two friends.

Zoey stood still and said nothing.

Brock stared at her, waiting patiently if she was going to make her move. The adolescent tomboy took notice of this and shook her head. There was no way she was going to do this.

Brock gave her a disapproval look.

She still wouldn't budge.

He gave her another one.

Still nothing.

Ash glanced back and forth between them.

What was going on?

"Zoey…"

"Fine…"

She'll do it. She won't like it, but she'll do it.

After some hesitation, the Pokémon Coordinator was ready to tell Ash her little secret. "Um... Ash?"

"Yeah, Zoey?"

Zoey chewed her bottom lip.

It was now or never.

"Have you ever wondered if someone has a crush on you?" she carefully asked.

Ash simply blinked in confusion. "Why would I want someone to crush me?"

Brock palmed his face.

How stupid and dense can he be?

"W-What? I-I didn't mean it like that, Ash," Zoey said with a bewildered expression on her face.

"Oh, then you must be wondering if I know about that new Pokémon move, Crush Claw?"

"Huh?" Now the redheaded tomboy was completely lost.

What was Ash even talking about?

"Ash," Brock intervened. He queried, "What on earth are you even talking about?"

"Crush Claw, you know, a new move for a Steel-type," the clueless boy explained.

The Pokémon breeder heaved a deep sigh. "Ash, Zoey wasn't talking about a Pokémon move…"

"Oh…" Ash took a brief pause. "What about a can of orange soda, then?"

"What?" Brock look puzzled.

"Crush is a brand name of an orange soda drink," Ash informed the squinty-eyed teen. "What about that?"

"No, she wasn't talking about orange soda," the older male groaned. "Why are you so random today?"

Ignoring that question, the young trainer went on with another guess. "Hmm… the only thing left that comes to my mind is Crush Card," he thought out loud.

"Crush Card? Isn't that a Yu-Gi-Oh! reference?" Zoey asked incredulously.

"It sure is," Ash chirped.

"Why are you bringing up another series into this?"

"It's because me and Brock watch episodes of Yu-Gi-Oh! at the Pokémon Center… every Saturday morning," her crush gleefully stated.

"Why?" the Pokémon Coordinator questioned.

"It's because I'm so in love with Tea," Brock answered abruptly. "She's the love of my life." He began to fantasize about what it would be like to date the girl of his dreams with tears of joy streaming down his cheeks.

"I… er… see…," Zoey intoned pathetically with a big sweat drop sliding down behind her head.

"Hey guys!"

Approaching the scene was none other than Dawn.

"What are you guys doing?" she asked.

Ash greeted her with a grin. "Oh, hey Dawn, guess what?"

"Don't tell me." The young girl stopped before her friends with her arms crossed. "You and Brock watched a new episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! Capsule Monsters," she said, her voice laced with sarcasm.

"Nope."

"Then what?"

"Zoey has a crush on me."

"W-W-What?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I must say this could be one of my most random one-shots ever! What do you guys think? Hope you guys had a nice Easter. Please R & R! Thank you! Until next time, peace out!**

**P.S. - Give the proofreading and editing credit to **_Tendou Souji_**.**

**Johan07**


	18. Stuck With You III

**Johan07: **I will probably do one more part for this saga before calling it quits. It doesn't seem like you guys are interested in the whole interaction between Ash and Trip that much. I somewhat agree. This saga is starting to get stale. Originally, I was going to do six parts for it, but I decided to end it now than later.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters from Pokémon.

**Rated: **K+

**Genre (s): **Humor/Friendship

**Word Count: **1,214

**Pairing (s): **None

**Character (s): **Ash (13-14), Trip (10-11), and Professor Juniper (late-20's) - **cameo**

**Summary: **A series of funny one-shots that involves around Ash and your favorite anime characters from the Pokémon series. Some one-shots can be really, REALLY random at times, so you have been warned!

* * *

><p><strong>Ash's Little Mishaps<strong>

**Stuck With You III**

…

No…

This cannot be happening.

This must be a nightmare.

There was no way he was going to do **SOMETHING **like that in his life.

He would rather move to 'the boonies' now than share a, a, a…

"I'm not sharing a bed with you!"

"But T-"

"No buts!" Trip abruptly cut his raven-haired rival off. "It's just, it's just too weird." His cheeks were burning up just thinking about it.

Ash frowned deeply at his weird rival. "Trip, it's only for one night," he pointed out. He added, "Professor Juniper said so."

"I don't care!" the angry blond-haired teen snapped. "I would rather sleep outside in the cold than share a bed with you of all people." The glare he gave Ash signified how much he detested the trainer from Pallet Town.

The Kanto native heaved a deep sigh. "Trip, why are you making things so difficult?"

"You're the _one_ who's making things difficult…," the Unova native mumbled.

"What?" Ash didn't quite catch that.

"Nothing."

"Oh, well…" Ash took a pause. "If it's nothing, then-"

"Take the floor," Trip abruptly said. His rival simply stared at him. "I'm going to take the bed."

"What, why should you get the bed?" the veteran trainer asked.

The gray-eyed trainer gave the older male a look. "Isn't it obvious?"

Ash merely blinked.

Trip heaved a deep sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose with his free hand. His rival was so slow. "That bed-" He pointed at the guest bed that was near them. The two boys were inside one of Professor Juniper's laboratory guest rooms. "-is too small to fit two people. One of us _has _to make a sacrifice for the other. Has that ever cross your mind?" the young trainer asked, waiting for a response.

"It did… sort of…"

A smirk tugged against the corner of Trip's lips. "Then it's settled." The blond-haired boy was somewhat pleased.

"Wait, what?" Ash was completely lost. What was settled?

His rival clarified, "I'll get the bed while you'll get the floor." He nodded at himself. "When you think about it, it's a win-win situation."

"No, it's not!" the raven-haired male argued. "Why do I have to be the one to sleep on the floor?" It was obvious that Ash was annoyed at Trip for making that decision without his consent.

"You want to know? Fine, I'll tell you why." He brusquely explained, "It's because it's your fault that we're in mess for starters. It's only fair that I get the bed's comfort while you do not."

"I said I was sorry," Ash reminded him.

"Sorry doesn't cut it."

"Trip…"

"Just be glad we're not stuck like this forever."

"Trip…"

Trip glared at Ash.

"Save it. Just save it. I don't want to hear it," Trip grunted. "If you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go to bed now." The moody teen took a step forward, but he was quickly yanked back by his annoying rival. "What are you doing?"

"You're not taking the bed."

"Yes, I am." Trip tried to move forward, but Ash wouldn't let him.

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am!"

"The way you are acting like right now, you're not getting the bed."

Trip scoffed at his rival. "You're one to talk," he spat.

Ash tried to reason with Trip. "It's best if we both sleep on the floor."

"By all means, go ahead," the blonde-haired male responded. "Just don't drag me with you."

A scuffle broke out between them. Then, it happened.

Trip accidentally used too much force to yank Ash forward, causing the older trainer to crash into him. The Unova native immediately fell forward and landed on the bed on his stomach with his rival landing on top of him. This of course left Ash and Trip in the most awkward position ever.

"G-Get off of me!" the blushing blond-haired trainer shouted.

"I will if you stop s-"

"Ash, Trip," a female voice called out from the other side of the guest room door.

The two boys froze.

Suddenly, the door opened. Entering the room was Professor Juniper who had a big smile on her face. "Good news. We've found a way to-" She paused at what greeted her sights. Her mouth gaped open as a light blush tinted her cheeks. "Oh! Uhh… maybe… I… should tell you boys tomorrow morning since you're in the middle of something," she giggled nervously.

"YAOI" rang out repeatedly in her mind as she took off and slammed the door shut.

"W-W-Wait! This isn't what it looks like."

No response.

"You have it all wrong."

Still no answer.

"I'm not gay!" Trip cried.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry if this chapter was a little short from the rest. Just to let you guys know some of the one-shots or mini series I do will be a little short like this one. Other than that, I hope this part gave you some laughs. Like I said earlier, I want to end this little saga between Ash and Trip since it's getting a little stale and boring. Part 4 will be the last one for it. I hope none of you are disappointed in my decision. Anyway, please R & R! Thank you! Until next time, peace out!**

**P.S. - Give the proofreading and editing credit to **_Tendou Souji_**.**

**Johan07**


	19. A Matter of Innocence III

**Aoi Hyoudou: **This series might end with 30 chapters. It all depends. Afterwards, I might do a new project. Any suggestions?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters from Pokémon.

**Rated: **K+

**Genre (s): **Humor/Friendship

**Word Count:**

**Pairing (s): **None

**Character (s): **Ash (13-14), Brock (18-19), Kenny (11-12), Barry (11-12), Dawn (11-12) - **cameo**, Zoey (13-14) - **cameo**, and Cynthia (21-23) - **cameo**

**Summary: **A series of funny one-shots that involves around Ash and your favorite anime characters from the Pokémon series. Some one-shots can be really, REALLY random at times, so you have been warned!

* * *

><p><strong>Ash's Little Mishaps<strong>

**A Matter of Innocence III**

…

Ahh…the hot springs resort, a perfect place to relax your mind and body from all your stress.

What more could you ask for?

"Um…guys, maybe you should just leave them alone." Ash warned his two friends who were trying to peek through a small hole within the wooden barricade that separates the men side and the women side.

"I have to agree with Ash." Kenny said as he was standing right next to the veteran trainer with his arms crossed. "You guys need to stop before you two-"

"Move Barry, I can't see!"

"No, you move! I was here first!"

"Barry, I want to see my beautiful Goddess!"

"Don't make me fine you, Brock!"

Kenny sighed dejectedly and shook his head in disapproval. Those two were really something, alright.

"Come on, guys, quit it!" The brown-haired boy scolded at the two for being such perverts.

Brock and Barry completely ignored him.

"Guys…"

Still no response.

"Guys!"

"Kenny, can you please keep your voice down?" Barry sounded really annoyed. The dirty blonde trainer quickly turned away from the peephole and faced his childhood friend. "Do you want the girls to hear us?" he asked with a deep frown.

Kenny rolled his eyes at him.

Was that his biggest worry, getting caught by the girls?

"And what is your deal anyway?" The brown-haired trainer turned his attention right back to the blonde-haired boy who had his arms crossed. "I told you before you'll get your chance once we are done."

"W-W-What?" Kenny stuttered with a faint blush. "I, I never said that I agree to that!" Even though the mere thought of seeing Dawn other than her usual outfit hadn't once crossed his mind just yet.

Ignoring his childhood friend, Barry turned his attention to Ash. "And what about you?"

His rival merely blinked.

"Aren't you a little bit curious?" the blonde-haired trainer asked. "…You know about Dawn, maybe Zoey, or even the Champion."

Ash was completely lost.

"What about them?"

Barry palmed his face and shook his head in disbelief. "Oh… brother, you can't be serious?" he muttered under his breath.

"Well, that's Ash for you." Brock abruptly said, completely startling the young blonde who was pretty astounded as to how the breeder could hear him. The future Pokémon doctor moved away from the peephole. "When it comes to things like this, he's just not interested." he explained with a chuckle.

"Oh, really?" Barry couldn't believe what he just heard.

The dark-tanned male nodded.

"Then I'll be the one to fix that!" the Sinnoh native declared with pride.

The squinty-eyed breeder didn't know why, but he had a strong feeling what Barry meant by that.

"Hey Ash!" the crazy blonde shouted at his rival who was standing just two feet away from him.

"Yeah, Bar-Hey!" Ash suddenly yelped when his rival pulled him forward by his wrist towards the wall.

"Alright, Ash," Barry started. "It's time to man you up." He planted his rival's face against the barricade.

"So… do you see anything?"

"No…I can't s-" The blonde-haired boy couldn't make out what his rival was saying. He was mumbling against the wooden barricade.

"What?"

The raven-haired trainer slightly pulled his face away from the wall and repeated. "I said I can't see anything because you're pushing my face up against the wall."

"Oh, is that all?" Barry ignored the obvious. "Hey Kenny!" The blonde trainer looked over his shoulder and called out to his childhood friend.

"What is it, Barry?"

"Help me out here."

"Why?" the brown-haired trainer asked.

An evil smirk tugged against the corner of Barry's lips. "If you don't, then I tell Dawn about your little secret."

Immediately, Kenny rushed over with his cheeks burning up. "Okay, okay, okay. I'll help." he said in a panicked tone.

Barry grinned in satisfaction.

"Good," Once the blushing boy made his way over, the crazy blonde continued. "Okay, on three we help him." He instructed his friend who was a bit wary about the whole thing. "One… two… three!"

For whatever strange reason, the pair started to push Ash's face against the wall, causing the Kanto native to squirm around wildly. "Guys, you're hurting m-" The two boys couldn't make out what he was saying.

"What did he say?" Kenny turned to his blonde friend and asked.

"Hmm…I think he said that we should get Brock to join in as well."

"Are you sure?" the brown-haired boy questioned as he stared at Ash who was flapping his arms wildly.

"Of course I'm sure."

Kenny didn't look too convinced.

"Hey Brock!"

"I'm right here besides you guys. You don't need to shout, Barry." the dark-tanned male abruptly said with his arms crossed. He was standing off to the side.

"Oh, sorry." Barry quickly apologized with a cheesy grin. "But anyway, could you help us out here?" he asked.

Brock shrugged his shoulders.

"Why not,"

As soon as the trio were pushing the poor struggling boy against the wooden barricade with so much force, small cracks started to appear around the wall and they were slowly getting bigger. Once the trio pushed their friend against the wall for the utmost fifth time, something unreal happened.

Suddenly, the center frame within the barricade collapsed, causing all four males to burst through and stumble forward to the other side. While Brock, Barry, and Kenny planted face first onto the floor, Ash continued to stumble forward until he slip and fell face first into the women's hot spring waters with a loud splash.

As soon as the disgruntled trio recovered from their little fall, they looked up where they see three angry women glaring down at them with their arms crossed and pressed over their chests. The three boys were in deep trouble.

"What are you guys doing here?" Dawn demanded in an angry tone.

"Uh…"Kenny was completely lost with words.

Barry could only stare while Brock was being Brock. The love struck breeder was drooling all around the Sinnoh Champion's lovely figure with his eyes turning into hearts.

"You guys better leave," The threesome immediately snapped back to reality and looked at Zoey who was trying to keep her cool. "Or else we will force you three to leave." She threatened with a hard glare.

"Three…?" Barry was sinking in all the information that was given to them. "Wait…" He finally realized something. "Why do me, Brock, and Kenny have to leave while…" He pointed his finger past the girls over to Ash who was still floating unconscious in the hot water with swirls as his eyes. "…Ash gets to stay?" he asked angrily.

"Three reasons," The redheaded tomboy started.

"One: Ash isn't like you guys." Dawn pointed out.

"Two: he is _my _student." Cynthia informed in a calm tone.

"And three: he doesn't know better." Zoey finished.

"What!" Barry growled. "That doesn't sound-"

***POW***

Without warning, a wooden bucket slammed in between the young blonde's eyes. Soon another one slammed against Kenny's forehead. And lastly, but not least a third one slammed against Brock's right cheek. No sooner the three boys were getting pummeled by the girls' unlimited supplies of buckets. Ash was lucky he was still out cold or else he would've suffered the same fate like his friends.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If you were wondering where I got the 'unlimited supplies of buckets' idea, it came from one of the scenes of Persona 4 the video game. It was so funny that I decided to add it in here. I hope you guys like this. The next one will probably be a lot shorter than this one. You will find out soon as to why. Please R & R! Thank you! Until next time, peace out!**

**P.S. - Give the proofreading and editing credit to **_Shadowsandfire_**.**

**Aoi Hyoudou **(formerly known as Johan07)


	20. Bouncy, Bouncy, Bouncy!

**Aoi Hyoudou: **Nothing much to say here. It's just a little something I came up with when I was bored. Hope you guys like it! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters from Pokémon.

**Rated: **K+

**Genre (s): **Humor

**Word Count: **437

**Pairing (s): **None

**Character (s): **Ash (5)

**Summary: **A series of funny one-shots that involves around Ash and your favorite anime characters from the Pokémon series. Some one-shots can be really, REALLY random at times, so you have been warned!

* * *

><p><strong>Ash's Little Mishaps<strong>

**Bouncy, Bouncy, Bouncy!**

…

_Bouncy… bouncy…_

His mother told him countless times not to jump on his bed.

_Bouncy… bouncy…_

She was worried that he _might _get hurt.

_Bouncy… bouncy…_

But just like all little kids, he refused to listen.

_Bouncy… bouncy…_

He was having so much fun bouncing around on his bed.

_Bouncy… bouncy…_

What were the dangers from doing this?

_Bouncy… bouncy…_

His mother must be exaggerating. He sensed no danger. There was nothing but fun!

_Bouncy… bouncy…_

***BAM***

Suddenly, the little boy cracked his skull against the ceiling after gaining too much momentum in his last jump. The impact completely stunned the boy. He bounced on the bed one last time before springing forward off the bed and onto the floor with swirls in his eyes.

Maybe this will teach the little boy next time to listen to his mother.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It was short, but fun to do. Don't you think so too? Anyway, I'm getting to the point where I want to finish this series as soon as possible. It's not like I'm bored with it or anything like that. It's just I want to do something else. Hope you don't mind. Please R & R! Thank you! Until next time, peace out!**

**P.S. - Give the proofreading and editing credit to **_Tendou Souji_**.**

**Aoi Hyoudou **(formerly known as Johan07)


	21. Best Wishes Season 2?

**Aoi Hyoudou: **Pumping up for **Pokémon Best Wishes Season 2**, so I decided to do something fun for it. Get ready to see what it is. I'm pretty sure you guys will like it. Characters might act a little OOC just to let you guys know.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters from Pokémon.

**Rated: **K+

**Genre (s): **Humor/Friendship

**Word Count: **1,651

**Pairing (s): **None

**Character (s): **Ash (13-14), Iris (11-13), Cilan (18-19), Dawn (11-12) - **cameo**, and Cynthia (21-23) - **cameo**

**Summary: **A series of funny one-shots that involves around Ash and your favorite anime characters from the Pokémon series. Some one-shots can be really, REALLY random at times, so you have been warned!

* * *

><p><strong>Ash's Little Mishaps<strong>

**Best Wishes Season 2?**

…

After defeating Roxie for his eighth and final Gym Badge to qualify for the Unova League, Ash, Iris, and Cilan suddenly found themselves on some kind of stage. All around them, there were balloons, confetti bands, banners that read '_Best Wishes Season 2! Oh yeah!'_, Best Wishes Season 2 posters, and a giant overstuffed Pikachu doll.

"Pikachu!" Ash rushes over to the life-size Pokémon doll. "What happened to you?"

The Pikachu doll said nothing.

"Who did this to you?"

Once again, the Pikachu doll said nothing.

"Pikachu!" The young trainer embraced the stuff animal and cried, causing it to squeak out a soft 'pika'.

Iris and Cilan sweat dropped at the overdramatic scene playing out before them.

"That's…" The Pokémon Connoisseur was at a loss for words as to what he had witnessed just now. Iris, on the other hand, thought the whole scene with Ash and the stuff Pikachu doll was completely childish.

"Sheesh!" The dark-skinned girl shook her head. "What a kid!" she muttered under her breath.

Cilan chuckled uncertainly.

"How about we just leave him be while the two of us figure out what's going on here?" Iris heaved a deep sigh.

"Fine…"

While the pair was completely ignoring their friend - who was still acting like a little kid occurring to Iris - they took a moment to ponder over the strange situation that they were all in. Just by looking at all the decorations and posters, they have a strong feeling that _someone_ was super excited for the upcoming season 2 of their Best Wishes series which is also known as Black and White in North America.

"Hmm…! By the looks of everything, our fans are super hyped up for our upcoming new season of Best Wishes!" Now that Cilan thought about it, he too was pumped up for the new season. "And I don't blame them! I'm quite excited about it as well!" he said with a big smile.

"Me too!" Iris had a big smile on her face just like her friend. "Not only do we get to see other Pokémon beside Unova's, but this could be the big break that we need to make the ser-Ash! Will you just quit it already! It's getting really annoying now." She looked really irritated that the Kanto native was still crying and hugging the Pikachu doll when she sent a small glance at him.

In response to her insensitive comment, Ash started to rock back and forth repeatedly on the floor with the yellow stuff animal within his grasp, causing Cilan to sweat drop.

"A-Anyway…" The Pokémon Connoisseur decided to change the topic. "I heard news from one of my fan girls that we are getting two new traveling companions in the new series for a short period."

Iris turned to her green-haired friend. "Yeah, I heard about that too," she recalled with her arms crossed. Unexpectedly, her cheeks started to turn bright red for some reason. "But I kinda forgot what their names were," she laughed, embarrassed.

"Hmm, if I remember correctly," Cilan said with an assuring smile on his face, "I do believe their names were Dawn and Cynthia."

And just like that, Dawn, with her penguin-like Pokémon, Piplup, suddenly appeared out of nowhere and walked over to Iris and Cilan. "Hey there!" she called out to the pair warmly, managing to get their undivided attention with ease.

While Cilan welcomed Dawn with a friendly greeting and open arms, Iris couldn't help but feel really annoyed that she had to come across the one _thing_ that she didn't want to see first-hand and that was…

"Oh, great…" she groaned, causing both Cilan and Dawn to give her weird looks. "It was bad enough that we have to deal with Ash's Oshawott stealing the spotlight from us, but now that **THING**-" She was referring to Dawn's Piplup who looked really offended by her rude comment. "-is coming with us to steal the rest of the spotlight with its annoying chirping! If so, then this is where I draw the line!"

_"Hey! Who are you calling a __**THING**__?"_ the blue penguin-like Pokémon chirped angrily before firing a Bubble Beam at Iris, causing her to scream.

"Piplup! Stop-" Before the Sinnoh native could step in and halt her Pokémon's assault on Iris, she took notice of someone familiar rocking back and forth on the floor with a stuffed Pikachu. "Ash?" The young girl blinked at the Kanto native's strange behavior. "What are _you _doing?"

Snapping out from his depressed state, Ash carefully looked over his shoulder where he saw his old friend and former traveling companion standing right behind him with a dumbfounded expression on her face. "What the, Dawn?" The young trainer quickly got up to his feet. He was still gripping onto his favorite stuffed pika pal within the palms of his hands. "What are you doing here?"

The blue-haired girl frowned a little at the naïve teenager's question. "You're not happy to see me?" Dawn pretended to sound hurt.

"Of course I'm happy to see you, Dawn!" That put a warm smile on Dawn's face. "It's just that-" Ash trailed off in mid-sentence as he was staring up and down at his friend's unchanged features which was making her feel really uncomfortable.

"W-What?" The Pokémon Coordinator tried to fight back a faint blush that was creeping up to her face.

"Hmm…" Instead of giving her a simple answer, the young trainer continued to stare at her which was now getting on her last nerves.

"Just tell me already!" the young female demanded with a hard glare.

Ash heaved a sigh. "Fine…" He took a brief moment to gather his thoughts before he continued, "I know that we haven't seen each other for a while, but why are you still wearing that skirt?"

Dawn blushed. "I-It's _not _my fault the creators of our series still want me to walk around in my Diamond & Pearl outfit…" she muttered, embarrassed.

Now that Dawn said that, Ash had a strong feeling that was the case. No wonder she didn't change much - their creators were perverts, just like Brock. In any case, Ash decided not to press the subject any further and move on.

"Hey, Dawn, wasn't Cynthia supposed to be with you?" Ash looked around for a certain blonde woman while ignoring Iris who was being pecked to death by Piplup. "Where is she? I don't see her anywhere."

The Sinnoh native shrugged her shoulders while trying her best to hide her jealousy. "…I don't know. The last time I saw her, we walked right by an ice cream stand."

"I see…"

…

**Unknown Location**

"So… you're saying I can get any flavor I want?" Cynthia asked the man who was running the ice cream stand for the umpteenth time.

"Yes, ma'am. I told you before countless times, you can pick any flavor you want," he reminded her. "So… please make up your mind. You're holding up the line." The man didn't want to sound rude to the blonde champion of Sinnoh, but she was seriously holding up his work. There was a massive line of people behind Cynthia which she didn't even bother to take notice of.

"I see…" the Pokémon champion muttered before going right back to look over her choices.

The poor employee cried in tears, knowing that his job was over thanks to a certain Pokémon Champion.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: As I said before, sorry if the characters were a little ooc especially Ash who was a little emo over Pikachu. Just wanted to do something different. Anyway, I hope you guys like the whole Cynthia skit at the end. It was random, but a fun way to end the chapter. Please R & R! Thank you! Until next time, peace out!**

**P.S. - Give the proofreading and editing credit to both **_Shadowsandfire _**and **_Tendou Souji_**.**

**Aoi Hyoudou **(formerly known as Johan07)


	22. Lost Magazines

**Aoi Hyoudou: **This is just a little something I came up with when I was writing down ideas for the last three skits I'm going to do for this series. I hope you guys like it especially if you're a Brock fan who likes his funny antics when it comes to girls and other stuff.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters from Pokémon.

**Rated: **K+

**Genre (s): **Humor/Friendship

**Word Count: **1,372

**Pairing (s): **None

**Character (s): **Ash (13-14) - **cameo**, Brock (18-19), Gary (14-15), Misty (14-15), and May (12-13)

**Summary: **A series of funny one-shots that involves around Ash and your favorite anime characters from the Pokémon series. Some one-shots can be really, REALLY random at times, so you have been warned!

* * *

><p><strong>Ash's Little Mishaps <strong>

**Lost Magazines**

…

***BAM***

"You're such an idiot, Brock!" Misty screamed her lungs out at Brock who was lying unconscious on the floor in the living room of the Ketchum residence after getting pummeled by her magical mallet.

"What were _you _thinking?" It was May's turn to shout at her unconscious friend with an angry tone while fighting off a deep blush that was creeping up to her face after hearing what the older male had just lost. Frankly, she was disgusted to be in the same room with him. "O-O-Of all _things_, why did you have to bring _those _ma-ma-magazines here and then l-lost them in Ash's house?"

"It's because he's an idiot, that's why," the Cerulean City Gym Leader spat.

While the two girls continued to scold the former Pewter City Gym leader - he was slowly waking up from his cruel punishment that he had received from Misty earlier – Gary, who was relaxing on the sofa with his eyes closed and his arms crossed, found the whole situation with Brock and his 'missing' magazines to be quite amusing. As much as he wanted to jump in and help Brock out with his little problem, something was telling the grandson of Professor Oak that he should not get involved just yet which was a smart thing to do at this point and that he should wait for the right moment which was also a smart thing to do. For now, he settled on enjoying the little show while lasted.

After fully recovering from Misty's mallet of justice, the squinty-eyed Pokémon doctor-in-training got up to his feet and continued to work things out with his two female companions who were still steamed at him. "Okay, guys, I have to admit - it was indeed stupid of me to bring my personal things here and then lose them. I'm sorry," Brock apologized for his big mistake for the umpteenth time. "But it wasn't really my fault that I lost them." He tried to convince them, but to no avail.

"You're really lucky that Max isn't around or else you would have been in big trouble with me if he found those magazines of yours, mister!" May glared at her friend who flinched slightly at her hard gaze.

"And what do you mean it's not your fault?" Misty asked with her arms crossed as she quirked an eyebrow at him.

Brock heaved a deep sigh. "Look, I set down my box of magazines on the coffee table for a few minutes to check on our lunches," the dark-skinned male started. "Then when I came back, they were gone!" Tears were streaming down his cheeks as he sobbed, "…My precious magazines."

"Let's say I did give you a benefit of a doubt-" As much as Misty was still unsure if she should believe his story or not, something was telling her that she should at least think it over and give it some thought. "-then who would take them?"

Everyone thought for a moment. Soon, a certain name came to May's mind. "Hmm, do you think Ash's mom accidentally took them?" the Pokémon Coordinator asked her friends.

Gary snorted. "Why would Ash's mom take Brock's magazines?"

"I don't know. Maybe she thought it was Ash's." As soon as the Hoenn native said that, her three friends gave her a look. "…What?" She looked at the trio with a baffled expression on her face. Was it something she said?

"Not in a million of years would Ash ever act like Brock," Misty deadpanned.

"Hey!" Brock looked offended by his friend's words.

"Hmm, I guess you're right, Misty," May concurred with the orange-haired teen while ignoring Brock who was crying anime tears once again. "After all, it _is_ Ash that we are talking about here."

The tomboy nodded her head before she glanced around the room. For the first time since the group started the conversation, she took notice that Ash wasn't around with them. "And speaking of Ash, where is he?" she asked her friends.

"I think he's in his room," Gary answered.

"Doing what exactly?" May posed the question.

"I don't know." Gary shrugged his shoulders before he got up to his feet. "But I think I should go get him anyway. He can help us look for Brock's dirty magazines," he drawled.

"Good idea." Brock ignored the dark glares that he was getting from the two girls in the room and happily said, "The more the merrier. Especially when it comes to my-" He coughed and concluded, "-magazines."

Gary rolled his eyes before heading up the stairs. Once the spiky-haired teenager stood before his childhood rival and friend's bedroom door, he knocked on it a few times and called out, "Hey, Ash, it's me! Let me in."

"The door's not lock, so come in," Ash responded from the other side.

Receiving the green light from Ash, Gary opened the door and walked inside his friend's room where he saw Ash doing something. The raven-haired trainer was busy drawing some kind of picture in his sketchbook. But not just any picture, no. For some strange reason, the raven-haired trainer was sketching out a drawing of Pikachu wearing a pirate costume who, for one, was posing as a pirate before his very eyes on the bed.

The grandson of Professor Oak was completely lost at what he was witnessing. What were they doing? Should he even bother to ask that? Now that he thought about it, maybe not. Knowing Ash, he was probably practicing his sketching for his next drawing contest with Angie in the upcoming future.

Just then, Gary spotted a cardboard box that had Brock's name on it near Ash's bedside. He found it a little strange as to why Ash has Brock's box of magazines in his room. "Ash, why do you have Brock's box of magazines in your room?" he asked his childhood friend.

Looking up from his sketchbook, the raven-haired teenager deviously grinned at Gary. "Hehe! It's payback for what he did to me."

Gary blinked.

"Uh, what did he do?"

"He tied me up to a chair and forced me to watch that YouTube video of me singing the Fukkireta song for a thousand times," the young trainer revealed, completely baffling the professor-in-training.

"…Huh?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you guys had a good laugh after reading this. Please don't forget to post a review about it. Thank you! Until next time, peace out!**

**P.S. - Give the proofreading and editing credit to **_Tendou Souji_.

**Aoi Hyoudou **(formerly known as Johan07)


	23. The Flu Shot

**Aoi Hyoudou: **This will be the final one. I know I said twenty-four but plans change at the last second. So, this will be the last short for this series before I start working on my upcoming project. Also, Ash and Delia might act a little OOC in this short, just to let you guys know. With that being said, please enjoy this final short.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters from Pokémon.

**Rated: **K+

**Genre (s): **Humor/Family

**Word Count: **1,474

**Pairing (s): **None

**Character (s): **Ash (13-14), and Delia (early-40's)

**Summary: **A series of funny one-shots that involves around Ash and your favorite anime characters from the Pokémon series. Some one-shots can be really, REALLY random at times, so you have been warned!

* * *

><p><strong>Ash's Little Mishaps <strong>

**The Flu Shot**

…

Waiting inside one of Doctor Afro's waiting rooms was a super nervous Ash and a comforting Delia who was holding her son's hand in a motherly matter. The pair was waiting for the doctor to show up so Ash can get his very first flu shot which was something the young Pokémon trainer wasn't feeling all that thrilled about.

"M-Mom, I think we should go," he stuttered nervously.

"Sorry, honey." The young mother firmly gripped her son's hand. "But we can't. You're going to get your flu shot one way or another and that's final."

"But I'm scared…" Ash muttered as he kept his eyes glued to his lap.

Delia stared at her only son with caring eyes. "I know, honey." Using her other hand, she patted his head affectionately. It was no big surprise that her Ashy was still afraid of needles. He's been afraid of them ever since he was a wee little boy. "I know you are, but you need to overcome your fear of needles."

"I-I know I should but-" The young teen immediately cut himself off mid-sentence while he avoided making eye contact with his mother.

"But what, sweetie?" The young mother was quite curious as to what was going through her son's mind.

Without warning, Ash shot straight up from his seat and shouted, "If I stick around here any longer, I'm going to die!" He was panicking. "I'm going to leave now before the doctor comes."

Just when the raven-haired teenager thought he had the opportunity to make a break for it, his mother abruptly tugged his arm with force and yanked him back down to his seat. And with a strict voice, she chided, "Not so fast, mister!" She gave her son a hard glare which made him flinch a little. "You're going to stay put and get your shot even if I have to _force_ you to stay put."

"Not if I have anything to do about it, Mom!"

An intense struggle erupted between the two Ketchums. Unfortunately, their little scuffle did not last for very long.

***BAM***

Suddenly, the waiting room door burst wide open, scaring the daylights out of both Ash and Delia as they immediately turned their heads over to the doorway. Soon, a male figure of some sort - for whatever strange reason - was spinning around like a mini cyclone and entered the room. In no time, the male figure stopped his spinning but kept his back turned against his two guests. He was waiting, waiting for the right moment to introduce himself. And when that moment came, he did not hold anything back.

"Hahaha!" the weird man started to laugh enthusiastically. "Ladies and gentlemen and children of all ages, can you please give a round of applause for the ONE, the ONLY-" Soon the man turned around and continued, "Doctor Afro!" He did a heroic pose with one hand sticking out in front of him while the other one was off to the side.

"…"

"…"

An awkward silence had befallen the room. Out of nowhere, a random tumbleweed rolled by across the room.

Ash and Delia continued to stare at the strange doctor with mixed feelings. Was this guy for real? Was he really a doctor and not some kind of weirdo in disguise? Judging by the white lab coat that he was wearing - which was missing its long sleeves and revealing his beefy, muscular arms - together with his name tag, he was indeed the real deal. But what kind of doctor walks around with an afro wig, black sunglasses, and a fingerless black glove?

Seeing that he was making the two Ketchums feel really uncomfortable, the afro-haired doctor regained his composure and cleared his throat. "Sorry about that. Sometimes I get really bored when it comes to work," he explained.

The Ketchum family would've guessed that was the issue.

"Anyway-" Doctor Afro pulled out his clipboard that had all of Ash's information from his lab coat and looked it over carefully. "-it says here that this would be Ash's first flu shot?"

Delia nodded her head. "That's correct… since he thinks all shots hurt like, you know," she confirmed.

Ash looked away and blushed.

The afro-haired man smirked evilly. "Of course they do." The Pokémon trainer froze up in his seat. "And the flu shot is the worst of them all!" the man exclaimed, causing the poor teen's body to tremble in fear.

The young mother glared at the doctor. "What are _you _doing?"

The doctor simply laughed. "It's called strategy, my dear lady."

Delia blinked in confusion.

"Just distract him. I'll take care of the rest," Doctor Afro mouthed his words, hoping that the young mother would get the message that he required her assistance.

Realizing what the male doctor was _actually_ trying to do, Delia smiled and nodded her head in understanding. If she was going to act like a decoy, she might as well have some fun with it. But before she could do anything, she had to make sure Ash was looking in her direction. Seeing that he wasn't, the young woman slowly pulled out a small tape recorder from her pocket and hit the REC button before pushing the recorder back into her pocket.

"Hey, Ash," Delia called out to her son who eventually turned to face her. "Guess what?"

"What?"

"Uh… I don't know. I didn't think I would get this far."

"What…?"

"Well, since we were talking about you and Cynthia…"

"Wait, what? Me and Cynthia?"

"Oh, Ash. I'm so disappointed in you. I can't believe you're cheating on Cynthia with Dawn, Iris, and a marshmallow..."

"Wait a minute… What?"

"You don't remember us talking about chocolate chip cookies? You must have a bad memory, sweetie."

"I don't know what _you _are talking about, Mom, but I am getting a little hungry."

"Oh, I'm sorry, honey, but that's not the answer to two plus two."

"Two plus two… Huh?"

"No, I said ten plus ten, are you deaf?"

"Mom, are you okay?"

"Are _you_ okay, sweetie?"

"I'm fine. That's why I'm asking _you_."

"Come on, Ash, don't get mad at Skitty…"

"Skitty…?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!"

"Why are you chanting yes, Mom?"

"No! No! No!"

"Mom, you're scaring me…"

"No, Ash. Pallet Town is not a state."

"Wait, what?"

"For the last time Ash, Marie from _Persona 4: The Golden _is not your long lost older sister."

"Persona 4?"

"Don't you remember, Ash? We were talking about grass."

"Grass? What are _you_ talking about, Mom?"

"You're very aggressive today. I don't remember giving you any mustard."

"Stop it, Mom! You're giving me a headache…"

"Stop what?"

"Stop being so random!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, baby, but it's not Valentine's Day today."

"I know!"

"Ash, how many times did I tell you not to scream at Skitty?"

"WHAT SKITTY?"

"Excuse me!" Doctor Afro shouted.

The pair looked at the doctor who was holding a large needle in his hand with a big smirk on his face. "I'm done. You two can go now."

"What…?" Ash looked down at his right arm. There was a small Pikachu bandage plastered over the spot where the doctor poked the needle in.

"Thank you for your help, ma'am."

Delia pulled out the tape recorder from her pocket again and hit the STOP button before smiling happily at the doctor. "It was fun."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yup! Ash is scared of needles. Who knew? Did you guys enjoy the final short of this series? I hope the randomness between Ash and Delia made you guys laugh. Please R & R! Thank you!**

**P.S. - Give the proofreading and editing credit to both **_Shadowsandfire _**and **_Tendou Souji_**.**

**Aoi Hyoudou **(formerly known as Johan07)


End file.
